


Night Witch

by Lexitennant2



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexitennant2/pseuds/Lexitennant2
Summary: In 1943, Anna Sokolova is a regular Russian girl who wants to help her country. As fate would have it, her life is turned upside down and she is used in Hydra's ploys. Nearly 70 years later, she is a new woman and she needs her memories back before Hydra completely destroys her and the Avengers.





	1. October

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This first few chapters are all about the background of the background. It'll make more sense as you go along.  
> 2\. I tried to keep everything as accurate as I could. I have never been to Russia so everything I've mentioned has been looked up. I'm sure some things are wrong so feel free to comment about something I got wrong. The same goes for airplanes. In my writings I don't normally add a lot of history, I focus more on the present. I also don't branch off into things I don't understand that well or that I can't tweak to fit the fic, like magic, that has basically no laws. But science or facts that have already happened trip me up, so again my apologies if some things are off historically.

** October 25th,1943 **

Flying was as easy as breathing. A reflex that you didn't even need to think about. The minute Anna was in the plane she was one with the plane. She moved with the plane, a silent, deadly bird low in the sky. She was destined for great things, to be able to help the cause. But at the age of 20 a terrible accident had occurred, and now at 24 she was unable to fly. Her wings had been clipped.

In the beginning she didn't even like planes. She hated anything to do with heights, and the thought of being up there, so far up from the ground, would send shivers down her spine. Her uncle had been a fighter pilot in world war 1. He'd managed to keep his plane after the war - a Lebed Xll - and on the fateful day of her 7th birthday, her uncle had taken her into the air.

And she had been absolutely terrified. For a good 5 minutes she screamed and wailed, the wind whipping the scarf into her face. She couldn't hear her uncle, the wind was too loud, but she was certain he was laughing at her fear. When she realized he wasn't landing anytime soon, she forced herself to calm down. She counted to 10, then to 20. She counted sheep, and then she looked at her surroundings and as her stomach dropped, her heart began to fill with the love of flying.

She looked down over endless hills and valleys, lush with trees and flowers. Her little hands tightened around the scarf and she smiled. They flew over the major cities, like Moscow and St. Petersburg - or Leningrad as her parents had begun to call it. Her uncle had scoffed at that. “Just because the commies changed it, doesn’t mean we have to." He had argued.

She had surprised her family by demanding to go into the air again, as soon as her uncle had picked her up and placed her on the ground. With a smile on his face, he taught her everything he knew from then on about the Lebed Xll to the very first plane. And now here she was, 17 years later, at a party while the second world war went on. _So much for the War to End all Wars_. She thought bitterly.

"In America they now have Captain America, can you believe it?" Sophie giggled, flexing her right arm to mimic a strong man. "He's built like no other. We should get one of our own." She downed the last of whatever drink was in her glass and belched loudly, causing a small cluster of girls to look at her in disgust and move away.

Sophie blew them a kiss before returning her attention to her friend. "Anna you're supposing to be having fun, take the night off."

"There is a war going on, how the hell am I supposed to relax. I should be up there." A flash of annoyance crossed Sophie's face.

"Not this again Anna."

"I should be up there right now fighting. I'm as good if not better than all of them." Anna protested.

Sophie sighed. "We know why you're not up there." She had said it quietly but Anna felt as if she'd shouted it.

"I'm not incapable, I could be navigator at least. I could be a Night Witch."

Sophie sighed once more and tugged at Anna's sweater, so that when Sophie stood up, Anna followed.

They stood on the back porch, shoulder to shoulder watching the bonfire light up the trees behind the house. The October chill had settled in earlier in the month and Anna could feel her limbs numbing, even as the bonfire's heat touched her face for it was so big.

"I know it's your dream, and hell even though I think it'd be suicide, I'd love to see you up there, because I know you'd be happy." Sophie paused and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder to draw her in closer. "I know it hurts _kotenok,_ but you will do other things, wonderful things for this world."

Anna could feel some of her anger melting away and leaned her head on her friend's shoulder.

"It's just not fair." Her voice was getting choked up as she looked down at her arm, the thing that had forced her to stop flying, the thing that made daily life a struggle.

Irony had done her in. She’d been flying so high up, and the engine had faltered. No one could figure out why, whether it was just faulty machinery or sabotage. She went down, a large part of the propeller had slice her arm and back. While it hadn’t done as much damage to her back- just a scar remained - the arm was irreversibly damaged. The propeller had cut one of her wrist flexors and another muscle she couldn’t remember. It had caused her arm to hardly move. From elbow up and knuckles down she was fine, everywhere else was numb. She couldn’t move her wrist, or clench her hand into a fist.

"Let's just forget our worries tonight. We'll wake up so shit-faced tomorrow we won't even remember our names."

"You always know what to say." Anna smiled, laughing as Sophie elbowed her in the side.

They stood in companionable silence, listening to everyone yelling and laughing from inside the house and out on the lawn. Anna was about to suggest that they go inside when something caught her eye. She stood up straighter and squinted her eye, and watched as from the sky, a streak falling to Earth.

"Sophie." She whispered, pointing into the sky. Sophie looked up in confusion, unsure of what she was supposed to see. Anna decided to just grab Sophia's chin and point her face towards the falling object just as it disappeared behind the treeline.

"It's a plane." Anna said excitedly.

Sophie tugged her chin out of Anna's grip and shook her head frantically.

"Don't you even think about it. I know you well enough to know what you're about to say and-."

"They could be hurt." Anna exclaimed, already running off the porch.

"Hurry up!" She yelled behind her shoulder.

"This is ridiculous." Sophie murmured running after her friend. The forest swallowed them both.

 

*

 

They walked further into the forest, unsure of where exactly to go. Through the trees, Anna could see a wisps of smoke going into the air. Gray billows of smoke against a dark canvas.

"This is not a good idea." Sophie whined, stomping down on the leaves and sticks covering the ground.

Anna motioned for her to hush and quickened her pace, careful of where she walked so she wouldn't trip. She could smell a burning in the air, and at first she thought it was just the bonfire, but the wind was blowing from the opposite direction, and she could see red and orange and yellow through a thick line of bushes that reached to her shoulders.

She squatted down, hiking her dress up so it didn't touch the ground. Sophie followed suite and they both peered through the bushes. The plane was crumpled in the front, most of its nose smashed straight into the ground. It was missing half a wing and the tail end was on fire. A body was slumped against a tree, a briefcase by its feet. Anna couldn’t see any markings on the plane and it was too dark to see the man's uniform. Sophie stared at the man for a bit before starting to turn away, her face evident that she didn’t want to be here.

“We gotta help him.” Anna hissed.

“Why in gods name would we do that?” Anna paused, unsure how to answer.

“We can’t just leave him like that, just leaving a man to die.”

“He’s probably dead already.”

“I don’t think so. He must have crawled out of the plane, there’s no way when he crashed, he landed by the tree like that.”

“So?"

“He’d have to be alive to do that.” Sophie pursed her lips.

“He could have crawled there than died.”

“Well is not taking any chances.” Anna stood up and pushed through the bushes, Sophie close behind her.

“This is so stupid.” Sophie grumbled. The plane made a large groaning noise and tilted, causing the girls to scream.

“We have to hurry.” Anna pointed to the suitcase.

“Take that and I’ll take him.” Sophie nodded and walked over to the suitcase, she picked it up with a small grunt and waited impatiently for Anna. Anna squatted down and grabbed the man's arm, wrapping it around her neck. With all her might, she lifted him up, keeping him up against her so he didn’t tilt over and drag her down with him to the forest floor.

“Wah?” The man groaned, his hand tightening on her shoulder.

“We’re here to help. Can you walk?” Anna asked. The man nodded and Anna began moving slowly. He followed, leaning heavily on her, his breath coming out in short rasps.

“ _Danke_.” He whispered. She nearly dropped him as the words registered. He was German. Sophie was far enough away that she couldn’t hear him and Anna thanked the gods for that.

 

*

 

Anna rested the man on the wicker chair. They’d reached her back porch in 20 minutes or so, taking the longer path so they’d stay in the woods. Sophie set the suitcase down and approached Anna.

“What are you planning on doing?”

“For now I’m going to clean him up. I’ll worry about the rest in the morning.” Sophie pursed her lips and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I don’t like this one bit.” Sophie said quietly.

“I’ll stay with you here tonight.” Anna shook her head. Sophie couldn’t stay, she’d find out the man was German. Who knows what Sophie would do. No matter what was going on now, Anna saw everyone as human. Not as monsters. She wouldn’t let Sophie call the police or hurt the man.

“I’ve got this Sophie. You just go home and rest.”

“Don’t be an idiot!” Sophie whisper shouted, grabbing Anna’s bad arm. “How will you defend yourself? What if he comes at you in the night?”

Anna yanked her arm back. “I’m more than capable of taking care of myself.” She hissed, trying to control the shaking in her hand that happened whenever she got angry.

“I’m not a cripple.”

“That’s not it and you know it.” Sophie exclaimed, her face morphing from anger to shame and back to anger again.

“He’s more than half your size.”

“If I were a man you wouldn’t be saying this.”

“If you were a guy we wouldn’t even be here. We’d still be at that stupid party and I’d probably be making out with you.”

Anna cursed and flicked her gaze at the man who, thankfully, looked unconscious.

“Stop worrying about me for once. He’s injured, he can barely stand. I’m the one who wanted to help, he’s my responsibility.”

“I can’t stop worrying.” Sophie whispered, her face pained.

“Go home.” Anna said softly. She bent down and grabbed the man's arm to wrap it around her neck again.

“At least let me open the door.” Sophie said bitterly. Anna nodded her head in thanks. Sophie grabbed the keys out of Anna’s dress pocket and unlocked the door. She pushed it open and without a word, slipped the keys back into Anna’s pocket, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left.

“Look’s like it’s just you and me buddy.” Anna said, stepping over the threshold of her home.

Her home was pretty small. It was a one bath and one bed. The bedroom being the only thing upstairs besides a small hallway closet that had an entrance to the attic in the back. Downstairs was a modest kitchen and dining room in one corner, and a slightly bigger living room. The bathroom was right next to the front door.She crossed the kitchen into the living room where she sat him on the blue, suede couch.

She went back to the porch to bring in the suitcase and set it underneath her sink. She didn't trust whatever was in there one bit. She walked back to the door and closed it. Locking it and sliding the chain to make it extra secure.

She walked back and flicked the lamp on next to the couch and eyed the man wearily. In the light she could see the uniform was German.It stared at her mockingly. It was torn on the left arm and right thigh.

The leg was bleeding.

She ran over to her bathroom and grabbed a towel and her medical kit. When she came back to the living room. She set down the things on the long brown coffee table and shoved everything else off of it.

2 magazines about the wonders of aviation, a newspaper clipping about the latest Night witch bombing, a packet of unopened cookies and a model plane box fell to the floor. The man jerked at the noise and blinked his eyes. When his eyes rested on her they widened.

“Shhh.” She said, holding her hands up in a surrender. “I’m only here to help.” He eyed her with distrust.

“Do you speak Russian?” She asked. He clenched his jaw and shook his head and brought a hand up, showing a motion that Anna translated to mean “so-so.” Anna frowned and cleared her throat.

“What about English?” She was as fluent in English as her native language of Russian. She could attempt German but only if she had to. He nodded quickly.

“I speak English.” He said nervously. His eyes looking around the room, scanning it, for what, Anna didn’t know.

“Where am..I?” He asked hesitantly. Anna grabbed a handful of her skirt and squeezed. She hasn’t thought this through. Should she tell him? What if he contacted others?

“Russia.” She finally settled on that being the best answer. He nodded and attempted to sit up but yelped with pain. Anna pressed her hand gently against his chest and pushed him back into the couch.

“Your leg is injured, I have to fix it.” He huffed, glaring down at his leg.

“Is there anywhere else your hurt?”

“Just my back, just a bruise I think?” His thick German accent filled the room, making her scared and calm. He had a deep voice that didn’t boom but Anna knew it could control a room in seconds. She got down onto her knees and opened the med kit.

“I’m going to have to cut the pants.” She said softly, grabbing a pair of small scissors from her med kit. “Taking off your pants would be difficult. This is the easiest and less painful option.” She explained.

She grabbed part of the uniform at the knee and began cutting. When she got closer to the wound, she became more cautious. She bit back a gasp at the sight of his leg when she peeled the parts of the pants fabric that was sticking to it.

“Not pretty?” He asked giving a little huff of breath when he looked down at the wound.

“Not pretty.” She replied. She set the scissors down behind her and grabbed a bottle of peroxide. She uncapped in and grabbed a soft cloth.

“Can you lift your leg?” She asked. He nodded, and with much effort her lifted it. She quickly slipped the towel under it and returned to the cloth. With her bad arm she held the cloth, her good arm poured the peroxide so the cloth was soaked in it.

“This is going to hurt a lot, I’m not going to lie.” She brought the cloth close to the wound, hesitated for a second, and then placed the cloth down and began cleaning. His hand flew upwards and grabbed her shoulder. She paused and let him steady himself. The pressure on her shoulder loosened but he did not remove it. She cautiously continued til she could see the wound better. It wasn’t that deep, and thankfully hadn’t caused any damage to a major artery.

“What caused this?” She asked and he his hand clenched on her shoulder. She wondered if he was aware she could practically see him thinking if he should lie.

“It was sliced by a….” He struggled for a second with the word. “Knife.”

She nodded, taking his word for it. She continued cleaning a little bit more before returning to the med kit to get thread and a needle. He paled and clenched her shoulder but he didn’t bolt. She needed to distract him. While she threaded the needle and soaked the cloth in more peroxide she began asking him questions.

“What’s your name?”

He remained silent.

“My name is Anna. I was named after my grandmother.” She continued as if he’d spoken. “I used to hate the name when I was younger. Didn’t feel like it fit me.” She felt him tense up even more as she brought the needle closer to the leg.

“The faster we do this the quicker it’s over.” She whispered. The needle slid into the flesh and he let out a low cry.

“Eldrich.” He huffed staring at her with wild eyes.

“My name is Eldrich.” She nodded and continued sewing the skin closed.

“Do you like tea?” She asked.

“I’m more of a coffee..person.” He winced as the needle went back in.

“When I’m done with this, and check out your back, I’ll make some coffee for us ok?” He nodded and flinched as the needle exited.

“Just two more.” She said. True to her word, two more stitches and she was done. She made him hold the string as she cut it with the scissor. She grabbed gauze, wiped the area down again with the peroxide towel, and wrapped his leg in the gauze.

“There we go.” She said smiling up at him. She stood up and sat down next to him.

“I have some pants you can borrow, they’re my brothers but I think you’re about the same size.”

“Thank you.” Eldrich said.

“No problem. Let’s check on that back.” She motioned for him to take off his shirt, and he did with some difficulty. He was able to unbutton the uniform, but she had to help take it all the way off and his under shirt.

She could feel her face flush, she was always terrible when it came to blushing. His back was tanned and his back muscles clear were defined.The cruise was clear as daylight.

She winced in sympathy. “Just a bruise.” She said and stood up.

“I’ll go get you the pants and start the coffee.” She left him alone and climbed up the stairs to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotenok = Kitten  
> Danke = Thank you


	2. Time Flies By

** October 31st, 1943  **

“I doubt there will be a celebration tonight.” Anna said breaking the silence. Eldrich looked at her startled.

“Celebration?”

“Tonight’s Halloween.” He nodded in understanding.

“I wish I’d been allowed to go out on Halloween." She said. "I had very protective parents and I was 11 when it began here and my parents deemed me to old anyways.”

“I managed to pull a few pranks.” Eldrich said with a small smile on his face.

In the last 6 days they’d gotten closer. He’d begun opening up more about himself. She was still immensely worried about being found out. She was unsure what would happen if anyone found out she’d been harboring a German soldier, but she had a pretty clear idea though.

When Sophie had come by the day after they’d found the man, Anna had hidden him in the closet and explained to her friend that he’d disappeared during the night. Sophie hadn’t been happy but she was relieved the man was gone.

“You egged someone’s house?” She asked, taking a sip of her tea. He was looking at her with mischief in his eye and her heart fluttered.

“And threw toilet paper all over their lawn.” He let out a laugh that filled the entire house. She looked at him with a wide smile which made him stop laughing and just look at her. She could feel her face flushing but she didn’t care.

 

**November 3, 1943 **

“When can we go out?”

“Someone’s eager.” Anna giggled.

Eldrich just pouted and flung himself onto her couch as dramatically as he could without hurting his leg more. It was healing quickly and Anna was thankful for that. That meant he’d be able to leave soon. She hadn’t brought the subject up yet because every time she tried to her heart would ache.

“I have to disguise you.” She explained. An unreadable expression crossed over his face.

“A disguise.” he said with venom in his voice. “What has our world come to.”

He abruptly stood up from the couch and went upstairs, slamming the bathroom door. Anna stood there shocked. Her hand clenched. He had no right to say that, he was part of the cause the world was like this. He was the one that had helped kill Russians, American, everyone else that hadn’t sided with the Axis.

She growled and kicked her couch. She wanted to scream and yell but she had no voice. Instead she picked up the model airplane box and trudged up to her room. Making sure it shut with a slam and a loud click of the lock.

*

Later that night she walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. She grabbed the briefcase from under the sink and brought it back up to her room. Making sure the door was locked, she set the briefcase on her bed. It was sturdy and trying to open it would cause too much noise. She eyed it wearily before placing it in her closet in the way, way, back. She then fell into a restless sleep.

 

**November 4, 1943 **

“I’m teaching you Russian.” Eldrich looked up at her from under the blankets he’d been using to sleep with. It was only 6 in the morning but Anna was nervous and excited and angry and everything else in between.

“Get up.” He furrowed his brows and looked about to protest but she held a hand up.

“No. I am going to teach you some simple phrases so you can get around. I’m then going to help you work on an American accent. I have a whole disguise planned out for you.”

“Again with the disguise.” He grumbled,sitting up.

“We wouldn’t need one if your country wasn’t slaughtering us!” She yelled.

His face went blank and he straightened in his seat. “I’m not affiliated with Germany anymore, so if you please leave me out of your anger.” He hissed.

She blinked once, then twice. “Forgive me. When a German Soldier crashes his German plane, and tells me "thank you" with German words and a German accent, I believe he is German.” She crossed her arms and forced herself not to show any fear as he bolted to his feet.

“I do not belong to a country that rips apart myself, my family, and everyone else. I may be German but I am not a Nazi.”

They both stood there, him breathing heavily, and her standing stock still. “

Come to the kitchen table, I’m going to help you if it kills me.” She stalked over and sat in one chair, glaring at him until he walked over.

 

** November 12, 1943 **

“The American word is sun.” “Really?..S-o-n?” “That’s how they spell it when talking about their offspring. It’s S-U-N.” She watched as he formed the word with his mouth a few times.

“And they don’t say it as gruffly, just try to mimic what I say.”

 

** November 19, 1943 **

They’d been practicing for what felt like weeks. They’d dyed his hair, and she’d given him all of her brothers clothing. When that had run out their first time outside was to a shop. While Eldrich had managed to master the American accent, he was still struggling with Russian. He’d slip into German or pronounce it so it became a completely different word. He also hated his new name. Dying his blond hair brown hadn’t been difficult, but changing his name had sparked something.

“Tom Lake?” He scoffed. “Of all the names, what’s wrong with Eldrich?”

“It’s German.” Anna was blunt, she couldn’t risk discovery. He had protested in the start but finally agreed when she said she wouldn’t let him out of the house. She hid her surprise when he had said yes. He was more than half her size in weight and height and could easily bowl over her 5’6 frame, but he didn’t. He just sat down and asked if he could make dinner.

 

** December 5, 1943 **

Anna knew she couldn’t avoid Sophie forever. She’d barely seen her friend since Eldrich had appeared, only talking to her on the phone. When her doorbell rang, she headed straight for the door without even a thought that maybe Eldrich shouldn’t be on her couch reading one of her aviation magazines.

Sophie stood on her porch. Her taller frame towered over Anna and she looked pissed.

“Sophie!” Anna yelled and hugged her friend tightly. The yell was the only warning she could think of. Her friend relaxed into her grip in surprise, but a thud from behind Anna made her friend tense up again.

“Would you care to explain why I haven’t seen you in more than a month?” Sophie drew back. “Or why you’re taking more money from your savings than usual?”

Anna glared. “How would you kn-.”

“I had a hunch. You haven’t shown up to work so you have to be getting money from somewhere.” Anna deflated, sinking against the door frame.

“What the hell is happening?” Sophie growled.

A hand was suddenly on Anna’s shoulder and she fought the urge to shriek.

“My apologies. I didn’t know my presence here would cause such trouble.”Eldrich said with remorse.

Sophie’s expression went from pissed to slack jawed. A flash of what could of been recognition was there before it disappeared. Anna relaxed, it’d been too dark for Sophie to have any description of Eldrich besides the body being large, and most men were.

“And you are?” Sophie’s protective friend mode activating. “My apologies.” Eldrich was all charm now.

“Tom Lake.” He reach out a hand and she shook it hesitantly.

“My father was a dear friend of Anna’s father. He wanted to make sure Anna was doing alright since we hadn’t heard from her in a while. That’s why I’m here, from America to Russia to be with Anna.”

Anna blushed at the way he’d said that. _To be with Anna._ She had a thought of why her heart was speeding up and her stomach was spinning. She just wished it wouldn’t happen, because….because it would make everything much more difficult.

“You never mentioned…”Sophie trailed off.

“I’m sorry. I thought his visit would be much shorter. I got so preoccupied about getting him used to being here.”

Sophie gently squeezed Anna’s hand. “Apology accepted if you let me in and make me your famous tarts.”

“Tarts?” Eldrich asked perking up.

Sophie smirked. "Anna here makes the best pastries in the area. Her best are her fruit tarts though."

"I have to try them." Eldrich said looking down at Anna. Anna sighed and closed the door behind Sophie who walked in and removed her boots quite quickly. 

"You're lucky I have ingredients." Anna mumbled to herself, as she walked over to the kitchen.

Sophie dragged Eldrich over to the couch and began talking to him, lowering her tone and touching his arm flirtatiously. "So tell me about yourself Tom."

 

**December 15, 1943**

"I want to.. I want to take you on a..." He frowned and Anna looked up at him confused.

She was sitting on the floor, a paintbrush in one hand as she painted the propeller of her model airplane grey. She looked up at him expectantly, his face showing the obvious struggle.

"YA khochu vzyat' tebya na svidaniye." He said rather quickly and butchering the pronunciation but Anna understood right away.

She could feel her entire face heat up and she bit her lip, setting the paint brush into the plastic cup of water she'd been using to clean her brush.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out. 

"Oh shit, did I say that wrong?" He looked genuinely worried and sank to his knees beside her. "Or did I judge our situation completely wrong?"

She shook her head and surged forward. Her lips met more of his chin than his mouth and they both tumbled to the ground, but she was happy none the less.

"I take it I did that right then?" He asked with a love sick puppy look on his face.

She nodded enthusiastically, and kissed him again, this time properly.

 

**December 24, 1943**

"Sophie is going to be here tomorrow around 6." Anna said putting on her thick black winter coat. She had already laced her boots and tugged on a bright red hat. All she needed now was her mittens and scarf.

"Is it just her?" Eldrich asked surprised. 

"Mhmm. Her date canceled last minute. Something about Christmas being to big a leap to spend together."

Most of Anna's family had ended moving to Africa during the first world war. Those who remained - her aunt, uncle, mom, and dad- had died in the last few years so she always had Sophie over to make the holidays less lonely. It was usually just the two of them, unless Sophie brought a date, and around 9 or so Sophie would leave to have Christmas with her family.

Eldrich scoffed and gave Anna her scarf and mittens. She kissed his cheek in thanks, slipped her purse over her shoulder, and walked with him outside. The local grocery store was just two blocks down so they didn't need to worry about transportation in the freezing Russian winter.

Anna breathed a sigh of relief when they entered the store which was noticeably warmer. She placed her mittens and hat in her coat pockets and picked up a basket that was by the door.

"We just need to find some dried prunes,apples, sour cherries, and raspberries for the _vzvar."_ Anna said, walking down to the back of the store. 

"My mother made Compote every Christmas." Eldrich said quietly. Anna looked up at him, curious. 

"Part Polish." He explained.

They reached the aisle and Anna began grabbing bags of the dried fruit.

She paused when she felt Eldrich's hand on her elbow. She looked up at him in confusion. He was standing stock still, except for the hand on her elbow which was clenching and un-clenching.

"We need to go." He said gruffly, pulling her towards the cashier. He set the items on the counter harshly and placed the basket haphazardly on top of others by the foot of the counter. The cashier told them the price and bagged the items. Eldrich threw money onto the counter, grabbed the bags and Anna and sped out the door.

"El-Tom what are you doing?" Anna asked, struggling to keep up.

"There's a man following us." He hissed, his face a mask.

He was all soldier now. She gulped and quickened her pace so it matched his. Her hands were freezing and the wind was whipping her hair around, but she dared not slow down to put on her mittens and hat.

They passed her - their- home and zig-zagged there way through different neighborhoods. Her legs were starting to ache and her face felt numb. During one of their turns she'd caught a glimpse of a figure in a black coat following some ways back. The man was staring directly at them and that had been the only fuel that kept her going, the fear of what he would do to them if he caught up.  

Eldrich pushed her into an alley and pressed her against the wall, shielding her body.

She curled her bad, left arm closer to her body and hung onto Eldrich's jacket with her other. The bags of food were on the ground at their feet and she was amazed they hadn't dropped them. They stood there for what seemed like hours, her taking in quiet breaths that matched his. He finally pulled away and ran a hand through his hair, his eyes wild.

She hesitantly reached down and picked up the bags, her eyes flickering nervously between the opening of the alley and Eldrich.

"He's gone." He said with relief in his voice. He mumbled something in German before turning to Anna. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice now a pathetic whine.

"W-what?" She licked her chapped lips and shivered. "What is going on?" She asked.

He shook his head.

"You can't just brush this off." She pleaded,stepping towards him.

He sighed heavily and looked at her with an expression she couldn't identify. He crowded her up against the wall again and gently tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead. He continued, leaving light kisses on her nose, cheeks, corner of her lips, and on her jaw. He then lifted her injured hand and kissed the fingertips all the way to the exposed wrists. He repeated the same action to her good hand, kissing some of the plastic from the bag which almost made her laugh if she wasn't so shocked. She felt if she made one sound she'd spook him. 

He brought his face back up to hers and pressed his forehead against hers. "I'll explain later, after the holidays." His Russian accent was prominent now and she didn't have the heart to tell him he needed to go back to his American accent.

He titled his head and kissed her gently. She melted into him as she always did, and let him control the kiss. He brought a hand up to her hair and cupped her head, titling it more so he could trail kisses down her throat. She closed her eyes and sighed as he paused on her collarbone.

"Let's go home." He said softly, his breath warm against her chilled skin. 

She nodded, as the snow started to fall, the pair walked away. Subconsciously they knew that their days were now numbered. 

 

** December 25, 1943 **

Anna unclasped the chain and placed it carefully in the velvet lining. It was a pearl necklace her mother had given to her for her 17th birthday. She lifted it to her lips one last time, kissed one of the pearls, and place it gently back into its casing.

She closed her jewelry box shut and gripped the dresser with her hand. She could feel the presence of the briefcase. She just  _knew_ that it had something to do with what had happened the night before.

 _What have you gotten yourself into?_ She thought opening the top drawer and sliding the box inside. She leaned against the drawer and stayed leaning even when it was fully closed, a feeling of a heavy weight settling on her back.

She looked into the mirror and was shocked to see how tired she looked. She hoped Sophie hadn't noticed. The entire evening had gone without a hitch. It started out tense -nerves from the talk Eldrich and her were going to have- but they settled into a comfortable atmosphere as soon as Sophie started cracking jokes. She was blessed to have such a friend.

She unbuttoned the maroon sweater and let it fall to the ground, suddenly not caring about putting away her clothes. She bent down and practically ripped her stockings off. She could feel tears building in the corners of her eye and she sniffed.  _Breathe._ She told herself. She looked down at the ring that sat on her middle finger. It had a gold band with a cluster of diamonds and rubies. Eldrich had given it to her earlier that night with a grin big enough to swallow the house on his face. 

"Think of it as a promise." He'd said.

Sophie had squealed in happiness and began talking about how she was going to be the maid of honor and Anna protested it wasn't an engagement ring. It was too early for that kind of talk..wasn't it?

She took off her blue dress and pushed her slip down to the floor. She was just bending down to pick up the clothes to at least put it on the chair when she heard a noise behind her. She looked over her shoulder to see Eldrich staring at her appreciatively. 

"Have you no shame?" She asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Not when it comes to you." He said softly, walking over to her. She stood straight as he placed his hands on her hips, aligning their bodies front to back. He rested his chin on her shoulder and breathed her in.

"I need to convince you to wear more of this perfume."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"..Well."

Anna turned around in his grip and slapped his shoulder lightly. "Rude." She whispered.

He took her lips in his and she could feel a heat pooling in her stomach.  _Just from a kiss_ . She was so far gone. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and pulled him closer, the innocent kiss becoming something fiery in a mere minute. He hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around his torso. He flicked his tongue against hers lips, asking for entrance, and she gave it gladly.

She could taste brandy and fruit and she gave a small noise as he laid her gently down on to the bed.

"God you're gorgeous." He said pulling away, slightly breathless.

She  flushed and kissed him. "You're not to bad looking yourself." 

He laughed and dipped his head down to kiss the hollow of her throat. He ran a hand up and down her thigh while the other supported his weight as he hovered over her. 

"Merry Christmas." He said adjusting himself so he could unhook her bra.

"Merry Christmas." She said back.

The brief case and every other worry floated away until later that week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been using google translate so my apologies if it's not translated correctly.
> 
> YA khochu vzyat' tebya na svidaniye = I want to take you on a date


	3. Hydra

**December 26, 1943**

Anna sat with her legs folded underneath her on the couch. The briefcase was on the coffee table, a steady reminder of everything that could ruin her life,  _their life._

Eldrich was sitting next to her, his left foot shaking up and down, making his shoe making a  _tap tap tap,_ against the oak floor.

"I should start from the beginning." Eldrich said, his voice hoarse.

"Way, way back there was a cult. They worshiped this  _horrible_ being called the Hive." He breathed in shakily before continuing. "The Hive was banished from Earth by this group called the Inhumans. The cult's mission became to bring their leader back. The Hive wanted a full planetary take-over, and those bastards were all for it, but they couldn't summon it."

Anna raised her eyebrows in disbelief. He held up a hand, stopping her from saying anything. "I know how crazy it sounds, believe me, I didn't believe at first either." He grabbed her hands and placed them in his lap.

"Just bear with me."

She nodded, squeezing his hand. 

"Over the years their agenda changed and the cult became Hydra, a high powered functional group that has their fingers in every branch of power in Europe I think. All they want is to take over, they're not even part of the Nazi's anymore, they split off." He shuddered and Anna waited patiently.

"I'm the son of a well respected German General. They believed that I could be of use to them, but they were wrong. I've never dealt with authority that well and I especially was not down with what Hitler is doing. I had actually made a plan with some other soldiers to escape to Belgium. One of the soldiers betrayed us and while Hydra officers slaughtered my friends, they kept me alive. My mother had been a scientist working for them at the time and she managed to save my life. That was 1935, the last day I saw her." 

She could feel him shaking, so she pulled him as close as she could in their positions. He rested his head in the space between her neck and shoulder and let out a moan of anguish. "I couldn't escape. I had to watch as they experimented and tore people's minds and bodies apart. I had to stand watch as they invaded people's homes."

He paused. "I didn't want to be there." His grip tightened on her hands. "You have to believe me." He titled his head up so they were eye to eye.

"I believe you." She said softly, using her bad hand to touch his face. Her fingertips brushed his cheek briefly.

"It's ok." 

He tilted into her touch and breathed in a deep breath, his eyes watering.

"I got lucky, very lucky. I found files, enough evidence that I thought I could bring them down. Now I know none of that would matter, Hydra is everywhere. I wanted to return them, fearing for my life if it was found out I had taken them. Johann Schmidt, the leader managed to trail me and I had no choice to flee. You saw my injuries, again I was very lucky. I fought off the Hydra soldiers and managed to steal a plane. They shot at my fuel tank and I just manged to get here before I crashed. I fear that the man trailing us was one of their agents."

Anna sank back into the couch, trying to process everything he had said. 

"So you're saying. You're part of a secret organization that wants to take over the world?" 

He shook his head. "I was affiliated with it but I'm not anymore. When I escaped I essentially cut all ties with them."

He motioned to the suitcase.

"In there is all the evidence. You can take a look."

Anna leaned forward and put the briefcase on her lap. Eldrich reached over and snapped the case open with a  _snap._ He watched as she peered inside. There were thick manila folders with files and photographs peeking out because the rubber bands wrapped around the files couldn't contain it all.

She pulled out each folder - a total of 5 - and set them on her table. Each one had a different label written in both Russian, German, English, and some Asian country she didn't recognize. 

"I found as many translations as I could of everything. I then tried to organize them the best that I could, what with the little time I had." 

Anna nodded, looking at each folder so hard that the labels would be burned into her memory.  _Zola, Baroness, Bloom,Schmidt, and Soldier._

"I'm not sure I want to look," Anna said, her eyes not moving from the folders. 

"You don't have to right now," He said patiently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

A sudden knock at the door made them both startle. "I'll put this away," Anna said rushing to shove everything into the briefcase. Eldrich went to answer the door while she ran upstairs. She paused at her bedroom door, ready to go in and put it in her closet, but she thought better of it and opened the hall closet. She pushed some towels out of the way and pulled out a small box which held a key inside. She used it to open a small door close to the bottom of the closet and shoved the briefcase into the attic. 

She had just closed the closet door when she heard Eldrich's voice getting louder, meaning he was talking to someone in their kitchen.

"I'm thankful that you came but I assure you there's no trouble here."

Anna frowned, standing at the top of the stairs trying not to make a sound.

"I'll judge that for myself sir. I see the house is entitled to a Ms. Anna Sokolov, where is she?"

Anna made a point of making her footsteps loud as she walked down the stairs. 

"Can I help you officer?" She asked, giving the officer her most innocent look.

He stood stiffly and stared her down. "Are you Ms. Sokolov?"

She nodded. 

"A young lady came down to the station today with concerns for your well being. She believed this man here was holding you hostage."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "That's ridiculous," She sputtered. "I'm most certainly not be held hostage. Who was this woman?"

The officer looked uncomfortable. "She was a formidable lady. She looked a bit off, all dressed in black. Was British."

Eldrich visibly paled and Anna hurried to usher the officer out.

"Thank you for stopping by, I'm glad the police force is looking out for us," she gently pushed him towards the front door.

The man blushed. "Only doing my job ma'am. You folks have a good day." 

He bid them a farewell and was gone. The minute she closed and locked the door Eldrich began cursing. 

"I take it you know her?" Anna asked. 

"She's one of the names on the folders. Baroness." He slumped into a kitchen chair. "She's one of the worst," He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "She's absolutely terrifying and isn't even part of Hydra. She makes them look like saints. The rumors around her are worse and the things she'd done", He trailed off. 

"Why would she be here?" Anna started walking over to Eldrich but stopped when he stood up abruptly and begun pacing.

"Hydra probably recruited her. They're not against any method of getting what they want." He said bitterly. "I think we should start looking at her file now." 

 

*

Eldrich was still pacing as Anna spread the contents of the folder onto the kitchen table. A photo that had been torn in half stood out to Anna and she picked it up gingerly. 

The photo was showing a woman with a large smile on her face. She had icy blue eyes and long blonde hair. She had an arm around a slightly shorter girl with similar facial features. A hand was wrapped around her waist, but whoever the hand belonged to was on the missing part of the photo.

"That was her before...before what happened to her." He said, placing his finger on the blonde who smiled up innocently up at them. "That's her sister," he moved his finger to the shorter girl, "they're the daughters of Doctor Jacob Cromwell."

He then started pushing papers out of the way, carelessly knocking some photos on the ground. He grabbed a packet of papers and flipped through til he came close to the last page and handed it over to Anna.

"Here's her now. You can tell something is off with her."

Anna looked down at the photo on the top right of the paper. The woman staring up at her looked like death. She was extremely pale with dark bags under her eyes. She had the same,blonde hair and blue eyes. She was smiling and Anna felt a shiver go down her spine. She peered closer and stared hard at the woman's mouth. Blinking a few times, unsure if she was truly seeing fangs or her mind was playing tricks.

Her eyes wandered over the information typed on page.  _No known blood type, sun is problematic._

At the bottom of the page written in red ink was a small note. 

_Ms. Cromwell seems to be able to go into the sunlight now. She has managed to suppress one of the early trails of the super soldiers and may be coerced into letting us use some of her DNA for the next trail._

"We're going up against her now?!" Anna cried with desperation. 

Eldrich was on his knees in a flash, holding her wrists gently. "It's just me they want," he kissed the inside of her wrist. "No one's going up against anyone. I knew this day would come, I'm surprised it wasn't sooner."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"I'm going to leave tonight."

Anna's eyes widened in disbelief. "No," her voice weak even to her own ears. "You can't do that."

"It's the only choice my _liebe_. I will not let you get hurt, and frankly I'm not a big fan of dying." 

"I won't allow it." Anna whispered, swallowing harshly. "Absolutely not, you go I go too."

"Anna." Eldrich started.

"I'll be fine, I'll do anything you say. I have nothing here except for Sophie and I can just say we're going on holiday for a bit. I'm sure we'll be able to return." She felt tears falling down her cheeks but didn't wipe them away, not wanting to break the hold Eldrich had on her because that was the only thing keeping her from screaming.

"Anna, you don't understand-."

"I understand perfectly. I am not letting you go off alone with this Cromwell woman and Hydra after you." Her voice was firmer now and she said with confidence she didn't fully feel, "I will  _not_ lose you."

Eldrich sighed and dropped her wrists, instead opting to wrap his arms around her waist and rest his head on her lap.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry."

 

*

They had packed everything that night. She shoved any clothes she could find into a large suit case. She tipped some of her jewelry in and aviation manuals and magazines. She slipped the ring he'd given her on Christmas onto her ring finger and focused on not hyperventilating. 

She carried the bag down the stairs with a little difficulty. The only reason she wasn't leaning over to the side was because she had an equally heavy bag slung over the shoulder on the other side.

Eldrich was standing at the door with the train tickets, a duffle bag and the briefcase. 

 _"_ We'll have to make this quick," he whispered as they walked out into the night. Anna nodded and they walked as fast as they could, Eldrich scanning the area every few minutes.

They reached Sophie's house and went around the back. A light was on in the bedroom and Anna stooped down to pick some rocks. She threw them at the window, remembering how when they were little, Sophie found the whole idea of a stranger throwing rocks at her window in the middle of the night to be romantic.

A shadow suddenly filled the window and Anna could see her friend looking down at them in confusion.

Sophie retreated from the window and in a few minutes she'd opened the backdoor. She had her dark blue bathrobe wrapped tightly around her and curlers in her hair. Anna gave a startled laugh that then made her start tearing up. Reality hit her, she most likely would never see Sophie again. She lurched forward and hugged her friend as hard as she could, her sobs wracking her body.

Sophie was immediately hugging back, murmuring soothing words.

"What the hell is happening?" Anna heard Sophie ask Eldrich over her shoulder.

"We're leaving for a bit." He explained, his voice back to his German accent. 

Sophie's grip tightened on Anna and began to drag them both back into the house.

"Don't." Anna said, struggling out of her friends grip.

"He's the pilot isn't he?" Sophie exclaimed, anger and fear flashing through her eyes. 

"Yes." 

"You absolute idiot!"

"Please Sophie, I don't have time to explain everything." Anna said, restraining the urge to smack Eldrich. Apparently he decided his disguise was no longer needed. 

"You can't-"

"I know, I know but I need to see you before we left." Anna cried pulling her friend back into a hug. "And if anyone comes here asking for us you play dumb understand?"

Sophie gave an unspoken _yes,_ as she squeezed her friend tighter.

"Can you at least tell me when you'll be back?" Sophie asked weakly. Anna shook her head no.

"I don't approve of this at all, and if you hurt her I will hunt you down." Sophie threatened Eldrich when Anna pulled away again. 

He nodded stiffly in understanding.

Eldrich grabbed Anna's hand and tugged gently.

"We have to go." He said. 

"Goodbye." Anna said, kissing her friends cheek before following Eldrich away from the house and further down the street to the train station.

"Goodbye." Sophie said softly, finally letting the tears fall.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I know Baroness Blood's timeline is a little skewered, she doesn't become the Baroness til later but I wanted to use a character that not many people have used and I thought she'd make a good villain. Who wouldn't want a terrifying vampire after them?
> 
> 2\. Liebling = Love 
> 
> 3\. I apologize for this being a shorter chapter.


	4. Red Room

**May 14, 1952**

The girls walking by were in a perfectly straight line, shoulders back and chins up. No expressions on their faces and clothing ironed within an inch of its life.

“Eve.”

She snapped her head to the left to find herself face to face with Madame B.

“Yes ma’am?” She asked hiding the disgust for the women behind years of practice and punishment.

“I have someone I think will interest you and your superiors.” Madame B said, her eyes boring into Eve’s soul.

“With all due respect, you said that about the last girl.”

Eve could still remember the girl. Black hair, brown eyes, tall frame. She’d been so confident, so cocky. Eve had destroyed her in 5 minutes. She’d left the girl on the floor, her broken leg twitching, her breath coming out with a wheeze. She didn’t want to know what they had done to the girl for her failure. 

“It’s not every day my girls fight against the Night Witch.” Madame B said coldly. Eve could see madame B’s hand twitch, an image of the woman trying to strike her made Eve’s glare the woman down. The hand stopped twitching immediately. Madame B was polite and Eve wasn’t one of her girls. The older woman coughed and straightened the lapel of her blue suit. 

“If you’ll just follow me.” She turned and began walking, not waiting for Eve.

They walked down the hallway in silence, Eve one step behind. She kept her head up, ignoring the screams coming from further inside the complex that only her enhanced senses could let her hear.

They arrived at a bright red door that looked quiet heavy, though Madame B gave no inclination of its weight as she unlocked and pushed it open.

The room was an office. There was a plush looking red chair behind a thick, oak desk that was covered with neatly stacked papers. Two of the walls were made up of book cases with volumes thick and thin. A few chairs were in the corner of the room across from the desk.

“Please sit.” Madame B said.

Eve pushed one of the chairs chair from the corner of the room towards the desk and sat down, folding her hands on the lap of her crossed legs.

Madame B pressed a button on her desk and spoke into the intercom. “Send her in.”

The intercom turned off with a click.

The door opened slowly and a woman walked into the room, her heels making a point to  _ click  _ with each step. Behind her followed another woman who made no sound with her feet.

She was dressed like the girls Eve had seen earlier. Tight black pants, and a close fitting long sleeved shirt. She had green eyes that resembled the Red Room. Cruel. She had shockingly red hair tied into a bun, a grey ribbon wrapped around the base.

The other woman left the room and closed the door, leaving the three woman in silence.

“This is Natalia Romanov, our best girl.” Madame B said showing a hint of twisted pride. Eve stood up from her chair and walked over to the woman. She walked around the red-head, taking in details. The girl was about 3 inches shorter than Eve but had the stand to make herself seem taller. She was favoring her weight on the left side meaning she had a sparing injury perhaps. The other option was someone had beat her, and Eve wouldn’t put it past anyone here to do it.

The girl had puffed up her chest and Eve had a thought of a bird presenting itself. 

“Madame B, I would like to be alone with the candidate.” 

Madame B raised an eyebrow but left the room.

The minute the door closed Eve sat back down.

“How old are you?”

“24.” Came Natalia’s answer.

“Do you know who I am?” Eve asked, ignoring the memory of herself asking that question.

_ “Where am I? Do you know who I am?” _

_ “You’re in safe hands my dear.” _

_ “Please, I don’t understand.  _

Natalia was watching her intently, her expression thoughtful. Beyond that Eve could read nothing off the girl.

“No.”

Eve frowned.

“Do you know why you’re here?”

“No.”

Eve frowned, why wouldn’t they tell the girl, give her some preparation. Eve was unsure how to approach now, usually she could read the girls and present herself in a way that would either intimidate or make them feel safe.

“Have you heard of the super soldier project?”

That got a nod and a “yes” from the girl. Eve motioned to herself as she began talking. “A couple years ago, when the tests began we found that many people weren’t compatible with the serum. It didn’t help that the original version was lost with the death of the American doctor that worked on Captain America. Since then, we’ve been branching out, finding people we think are worthy enough for the serum.”

“Worthy enough?” Natalia asked. “How can you deem someone worthy?”

Eve smiled, she liked it when they asked questions. 

“First, we find candidates. It’s very competitive right now, people trying to just get their children into the program for money or health benefits. We weed them out, we look for spirit and quality. If you’re willing and are ruthless to do whatever it is you are asked to do, we will choose you, even if you have a broken arm or weak knees. The serum will heal you of all your ailments.Once we have enough candidates we watch you fight and we give you tests to see what your mental and physical strengths are. We then run standard check-ups. You’re heart rate, blood pressure, weight, height, etc. Follow me so far?”   


Natalia nodded.

“80% compatibility is as far as we’re able to go at the moment. After that, everything is up to fate. You either take to the serum or die in agony. The agony is included either way.”

“Is that what Dottie was chosen for?”

Eve raised an eyebrow. “Dottie?”

“A few months back Dottie was called into the office. The next day she was back with a broken leg and a concussion, she’d been good so her being punished didn’t make sense.”

Eve felt the guilt raise up. “You’re correct. Unfortunately the soldier that versed her managed to subdue her quite quickly. She’s lucky the soldier didn’t kill her.” Eve said the last part more to herself. 

When the soldier was in control it was like being in the backseat of a car. She could see everything, but she couldn’t control anything. Sometimes, if she was lucky, the soldier would follow some things she would say. She’d been relieved when the soldier listened to her and stopped going after the girl who had looked at them with nothing but terror in her eyes.

“And now I’ve been chosen.” Natalia stated, and Eve could see the girl physically accepting it.

“You’ll begin later tonight, after your dinner I believe.” 

“Do you know who I’ll be fighting with?” Natalia asked showing the only crack to her perfectly calm demeanor. 

“You’ll be fighting the same soldier that Dottie faced. The Night Witch.

  
*  
  


She was hungry, so hungry.

She glared at the men who watched her, disgusted and enthralled with how she ate her dinner.

They looked away quickly, and she grinned before returning her attention to her dinner.

_ Chew slower _

She glared at the voice in her head but it didn’t back down.

_ It’s going to be embarrassing if you choke _

The Night Witch growled but slowed down. The voice in her head -  _ Eve  _ \- was all she had. 

When she had woken up - or was born?-, strapped to a large metal chair, Eve was there to sooth her. She knew Eve more than she knew herself.

_ Don’t go off the rails tonight. She’s not an enemy. _

The Night Witch shrugged her shoulders, not promising anything. From her first breath, she’d had an urge to kill. It was as much a part of her as a limb or Eve. She hated though how whenever she killed Eve would retreat, leaving The Night Witch cold and empty. She knew Eve hated the killings, but they’d come to an understatement after Eve had forced a switch during a particularly gruesome beating done by the Night Witch. The Night Witch had been so angry she’d made the body they inhabited sick. Eve had to deal with all of it as the Night Witch watched inside. 

Now, they only interfered after consulting each other. Neither of them liked being ripped from the world and shoved into the space in their head.

_ Lily is staring at us again. _

Night Witch growled, she hated that woman as much as Eve. She didn’t smell right and Night Witch could never hear her heartbeat.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Lily stared her down. She may look frail and sick because of her pale skin and her dark under eye bags, but Night Witch and Eve knew from experience that she was not to be messed with. Why on earth their handler had decided to team Lily and them together was unknown.

Lily smirked and moved her mouth so they could read her lips. 

“Watch out little Anna?” Night Witch asked Eve, feeling the latter girl flinch inside her head.

_ I hate when she calls me that. _ Eve whimpered and Night Witch felt anger and fear coursing through her veins. She would protect Eve from that woman, even if it killed her.

_ I feel like I should know what she’s talking about.  _ Eve continued bitterly.

The Night Witch returned to eating, shoving a large piece of pork into her mouth. Sometimes she wondered who was the real owner of this body, herself or Eve, they both had huge chunks of their memories missing. She swallowed and reached for the glass of water. Or maybe they’d been like this their entire lives.

 

*

 

Eve alternated between her left foot and right foot, swaying from side to side as she warmed up.Eve liked feeling the tension melt off her as she stretched.

She reached down and touched her toes, counting down from 10.

While Eve was more present when inside their brain, Night Witch would stay quiet, choosing to observe or make noises than actually speak.

Eve thought they worked well like that. Eve didn’t want constant chatter in her head, and Night Witch liked knowing someone else was there.

“I think I need to give you a new name.” She said out loud. Some people looked at her but turned away just as quickly, their conversations more important. 

She was in a new area than her fight with Dottie. The walls were matts and so was the floor, there were poles in one corner and weights in another. Up above were low hanging nets and bars. The entire room was freezing and when Eve breathed out, she could see her breath. She was glad that her Super Soldier blood made her internal temperature shift so she was warmer in winter and cooler in summer.

_ A name? I have one. _

Eve scoffed. “Night Witch is a code name, not an actual name.”

Night Witch was silent for a bit.

_ I do not want a simple name then. _

Eve smiled and let a laugh slip out. “No Jane then?”

Night Witch’s silence was answer enough.

“How bout-.” She trailed off as the door opened and everyone turned towards it eagerly.

“Before we begin,” Madame B yelled as she walked into the auditorium, Natalia not far behind her,”Natalia will be allowed the privilege  all of you here are striving for.”

There was low murmuring from the audience and Night Witch made a noise to voice her confusion

“She’s going to become a Black Widow.” Eve explained.

She caught Natalia reading her lips and clammed up, unsure how she felt about the woman knowing what she was saying.

Natalia was wearing a different outfit from earlier. It was loose black shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was still in a bun but she now had a red bow and she was barefoot.

Eve herself had a standard issued Hydra uniform.  It was a black body suit, threaded with some material Eve couldn’t name that made it nearly un penetrable. It was also breathable so she didn’t sweat like mad. Her holster was on the floor, but when on her it was around her waist. She had a thick leather vest that she’d also put on the floor.

“It’s a very important time in a young girl’s life when she earns the title.”

Eve slowly removed her boots and socks, deciding to make the fight fair. She didn’t need to make it harder by using the steel lined boots to stomp or kick Natalia. 

“I’m going to call you Dhalia. You good with that?” 

She heard Night Witch - now Dhalia- make a pleased noise.

She unhooked the mask from where it was dangling from her neck and set it next to her boots.

“Go ahead Natalia,” Madame B said, smiling down at the woman. “Say it.”

“I am Black Widow.” Her voice rang throughout the room.

“You may begin now.” Madame B said with a chilling smile.

Eve rolled her neck and with a crack she let herself go and let Dahlia come out.

 

*

 

Natalia prided herself in being able to read others.

The minute she saw Eve on the mat had proved her theory that this was Night Witch. Eve might not have realized it, but Natalia had heard the tone change when Eve had said Dottie was lucky she hadn’t been killed. Again, when Natalia had asked Eve who she'd be fighting, the woman had used the same tone.

Unfortunately Dottie had died anyways. They didn’t even have a service for her. She was a failure in the eyes of everyone in the red room.

This is why Natalia didn’t make friends, this is why Natalia strived to be the best. So she could get the hell out of here, away from the clutches of Madame B.

The only person she’d liked had died many years ago, leaving Natalia all alone.

She stood in position, letting Eve make the first move. 

Observe and Subdue was her two step process. 

Watching Eve become the Night Witch, Natalia wouldn’t lie, was interesting, exhilarating, terrifying, and nothing she had expected. 

The girls in the red room had only been told that the Super Soldier Serum just altered the human's physical capabilities, but looking at Eve, Natalia knew there was something else. It wasn’t just Eve getting serious, it was a whole other person taking her over.

The shift had been almost unnoticeable, but Natalia had been trained to notice these things.

While Eve’s position hadn’t changed, Natalia could see she was more balanced and her eyes...her eyes reminded Natalia’s of her own. A wild fire unwilling to be put out.

In a blink the Night Witch was charging, her body aiming to slam into Natalia. Natalia managed to dodge and kicked her leg up. The Night Witch blocked it with her wrist and shoved the leg down, opting to throw a punch at Natalia’s face.

Natalia blocked it easily and flipped backwards to put some distance between them. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. She wasn’t fighting a woman, she was fighting a wild animal.

The Night Witch’s eyes were the only things that moved as they scanned her body. Natalia raised her arms up ready for the soldier. Natalia had seen how the Night Witch charged - not straight but angled more so the right of her shoulder would slam into her opponent first- so she easily dodged again and grabbed the taller woman by the shoulders and slammed her back into the mat.

Natalia tried to keep her down but the Night Witch thrashed, bucking Natalia off of her. Natalia was pinned to the mat, the woman’s knees squeezing painfully on her waist. The woman leaned down with a vicious smile and slammed her fist into Natalia’s chin. Natalia’s head snapped to the right and she could hear ringing in her ears. Another slam to her left side made her cough, her arms coming up to catch the next hit.

The Night Witch showed a flicker of emotion on her face before it was closed off again. Natalia could tell the Night Witch was interested in her now by the way the woman was staring at their hands. 

Natalia pushed her upper body up with all her strength and headbutted the woman.

Natalia was on her feet once again, ignoring the head rush that accompanied her quick movement. She didn’t wait for the Night Witch to gather her bearings, she was tackling the woman sending them rolling around on the mat. 

She had just gotten the soldier into a choke hold - the front of her body pressed into the other woman’s back, her knees wrapped securely around the waist and her arms cutting off the air to the Night Witch’s throat- when her opponent completely stilled. Natalia didn’t like that one bit. Fighting the soldier was a challenge she’d never expected and she was glad for it, even though she was terrified deep down inside of what would happen after this battle.

This was her chance out, and if she blew it she would be worse off than Dottie.

“This will hurt.” The cold voice shocked her for a second, sounding nothing and everything like Eve. That was all the warning she got before the Night Witch lifted her arm up high and drove her elbow into Natalia’s left leg.

Natalia let her grip break right away, the pain blinding. She was still healing from a beating from one of her teachers. They always made sure to hit one spot and only that spot, so everything was more agonizing. Over and over the cane had slammed into her bare flesh.

She knew she was finished and she hated the feeling of failure. She didn’t want Madame B to send her to  _ that  _ room.

“We’ll take her.” 

Natalia opened her eyes in shock. It was Eve now standing above her, her posture much more relaxed. 

“Though I think we’ll take another approach to her.” She continued as Madame B shooed everyone else out of the room. 

“She did very well given the advantage I have over her. My superiors felt that if the best of your girls managed to hold her own with me, she would then train with a soldier for a few more years in this facility.”

Madame B raised an eyebrow. “I was not aware of this.”

Natalia eyed the fake smile Eve wore as she sat up. “I assure you my handler will answer any questions you have and any further details regarding everything.” And with that Eve walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Natalia and angry Madame B.

 

**May 18, 1952**

 

_ I like her.  _ Dahlia said.

Eve raised an eyebrow as she looked at herself in the mirror. “She’s nice enough for a Widow.” 

She could feel Dahlia frown.  _ Not what I meant. _

Eve sighed and reached for her lipstick, applying the dark wine color on smoothly.

It was a few days after the fight and she’d been invited to stay for the party Madame B and some of Hydra’s highest members were hosting. Normally Eve would decline but Natalia would be forced to attend and she didn’t like the idea of the girl alone, no matter how strong the woman was.

“I had a feeling. But nothing can happen you understand.”

Dahlia huffed and retreated, allowing Eve a moment to herself. 

She continued getting ready by slipping on a pair of nylon tights and black heels that had a kitten heel. She put on a long pearl necklace that she looped around her neck twice so one strand hung as low as her chest and the other settled at the level of her collar bone. She then stepped into her dress and pulled it up, enjoying how cool the fabric felt against her skin. It was a royal blue off the shoulder dress that managed to  hug her skin and show her physique, but not make it difficult to move if a situation arose. It stopped hugging her at the knees, giving her a mermaid effect. She was thankful because she was able to hide her knife on her leg without a weird shape showing through the fabric. She was just letting her hair down from the pony-tail she’d been wearing her entire stay at the Red Room when someone knocked on the door. 

Eve turned her attention away from the mirror and to the door just as it opened. Apparently waiting for someone to verbally say whether they could or could not come in wasn’t something the Widows learned. At least they were nice enough to give a warning before entering.

She could remember her mother barging into her room and how annoyed she’d been and- the memory had vanished as quickly as it’d appeared. 

Natalia stood in the entrance way, her lips lifted in a smirk.

“Like what you see?” Natalia asked and Eve realized her mouth was open in shock and she was staring. She immediately made her mouth close and crossed her arms over her chest, slightly uncomfortable. 

_ You like her too.  _ Dahlia teased. 

Anyone would have had Eve’s reaction to Natalia. Her hair had been stylishly curled and reached the start of her elbows. The dress clung to every part of her and had spaghetti straps and the bottom reached just above the knee. The dark purple made her eyes brighter and  _ good lord her hips. _

“Maybe I do.” Eve said having no problem flirting back. Natalia was extremely beautiful, and having seen how she fought made her even more attractive.

“We should start going.” Natalia said softly, offering her arm to Eve who took it eagerly.

_ I get a chance tonight.  _ Dahlia said and Eve told her to shut up.

  
  


*   
  


Kissing was good, wonderful even. All Eve could focus on was touching the body in front of her as much as possible as she deepened the kiss.

The night had gone smoothly, Natalia was received well by everyone and had turned on a charm Eve hadn't expected.

Madame B had been watching them the entire night, boasting about Natalia as though that was her daughter.

Eve had to control Dahlia from lashing out when Madame B had come closer and put a hand low on Natalia’s waist. 

Eve could see that Natalia’s stance had stiffened but she continued talking to one of Hydra’s generasl,and Eve had to admire the woman’s self-control.

“I’m starving.” Eve announced loud enough that the small group around them looked at her. “Want to come with and help me with the options?” She asked Natalia.

The shorter woman looked immensely grateful for a second before nodding.  

They’d escaped over to the buffet table and Natalia had helped load Eve’s dish with sweets and meats that Eve didn’t recognize.

“You excited for tomorrow?” Eve asked, digging into the steak on front of her.

Tomorrow was to be Natalia’s first day of training with the new soldier. Eve had been upset she couldn't participate but Hydra wanted her somewhere else.

“Partially. Will you be training me?” Natalia asked.

Eve shook her head. “I'm leaving tonight.”

“What a shame.” The red headed commented.

Natalia watched as Eve ate her food. Giving some commentary about where the food was from or how her classes were going.

“Want to dance?” Natalia asked abruptly and Eve looked up confused. 

She hadn't noticed a space had been cleared and people had paired up to dance.

“Sure.” Eve said standing up from the table.

Dahlia was sulking as Eve pulled Natalia close to her, a hand resting lightly on the shorter woman's back. Their hands intertwined easily, elbows bent up next to them. 

They did a simple box step for a bit. 

“You’re pretty good.” Natalia commented as the music changed again and they fell into an easy waltz.

“I had lessons when I was..” she was about to say  _ younger,  _ it felt right to say it but she couldn't remember actually taking the lessons.

Natalia raised an eyebrow but let it slide as they continued dancing.

Eve closed the rest of the distance between them when another couple bumped into them.

Dahlia made a pleased sound that sounded very close to a purr.

Natalia widened her eyes and Eve’s face turned red, she didn't think the purr would be vocalized because it'd been Dahlia who made the noise. 

“I'm sorry, she gets a bit..” Eve shrugged and twirled Natalia into a dip. 

“The Night Witch?” Natalia questioned when she was upright again.

“Yeah, she’s...to be blunt attracted to you.” 

_ Tell her my name.  _ Dahlia hissed clearly upset that Natalia had referred to her by their code name. 

“She’d also like to you to call her Dahlia.” 

Natalia smiled. “That's a pretty name.”

“Came up with it myself.” 

Natalia nodded approvingly. 

“Could I meet Dahlia?” she asked as the song became more upbeat and they got off the dance floor.

Eve looked at her surprised. Dahlia was practically vibrating with excitement as Eve motioned for the Widow to follow her.

Dahlia had never taken so quickly to someone as she had to Natalia and that made Eve worried. It was likely they would never see each other and Eve didn't know if she could explain heartbreak to Dahlia if the woman snapped. 

Eve pushed open the door to her room and let Natalia in. Once the woman was all the way inside, Eve closed and locked the door.

Natalia was suddenly in front of her as she turned around. Her back was pressed into the door as Natalia kissed her. 

When they pulled apart Eve looked down at Natalia in awe. “Was asking to see Dahlia a euphemism-.”

“I want to meet her, but I want to kiss you first.” Natalia whispered.

“You’re making Dahlia jealous.” Eve murmured as Natalia trailed light kisses on her cheeks and chin and everywhere around the vicinity of her lips. 

“She’ll get some kisses too.” Natalia hopped up so her legs were wrapped around Eve’s hips and Eve's brain short circuited.

Kissing was good, wonderful even. All Eve could focus on was touching the body in front of her as much as possible as she deepened the kiss. Natalia made a little sound and Eve walked over to the opposite wall so Natalia was caged between her and the hard surface. She placed one hand on the wall to balance them while the other supported the back of Natalia’s head.

There was a loud  _ crack  _ as Eve’s fingers dug into the wall.

“Whoops.” Eve whispered as she removed her hand, bringing some paint chips with her. Natalia let out a laugh that Eve imagined hadn’t been usedin a long time.

“Can’t wait for Dahlia to come out.” Natalia smirked, trailing a finger down Eve’s back.

Eve froze for a second as a memory hit her.

_ “Can’t wait for the beast to come out.” _

_ “Oh dear lord, where did you even think of that?” _

_ The man hovering over her was built and had brown hair that looked  like chocolate in the setting sun’s light. “Your dirty talk isn’t getting any better,” he said with mock disappointment.  _

She pulled herself together quickly. She would analyze that memory later, right now she had a Black Widow to take care of. “Say the magic words and she’s all yours.”

“Please.” 

The grip on Natalia tightened as Dahlia took over.

“Hi.” Dahlia said, a predatory grin crossing her face.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Damn I don't even know how I managed to get 4,000+ words on this chapter.
> 
> 2\. Again I had to switch some things up about Widow like I did for Baroness. Instead of going with 1984 as her birth year like in the MCU, I went with the comic one which is circa 1928. She's a little OOC but I feel since she's younger she'll be quite different from the 21st century her. Also I'm sticking with Natalia for now because she doesn't change her name til much later.
> 
> 3\. Everything with this chapter is completely different from my original plan. First off Bucky was supposed to be in the place of Natasha. I wasn't even going to mention the Red Room but I was on a binge reading spree of Marvel characters, looking to see what surprise characters I could add in, and bam the Red Room caught my eye. And even Dahlia is way different. She wasn't even going to have a name but it feels awkward to write "Night Witch" 50 thousand times. I also began with her being absolutely blood thirsty, then she became this puppy like character during the edit of this chapter. Maybe when I'm done with this I'll post some rough drafts that I've saved of what I had before I switched it.


	5. Anna

 

**MAY 29,1970**

Anthony Edward Stark was born May 29,1970 at 7:43pm,a healthy 8 pounds and 3 ounces to Maria Carbonell Stark and Howard Stark. 

Eve waited patiently in her nurse uniform, waiting for the Doctor to hand the boy over to her so she could bring put him to the nursery.

She hadn’t been present during the actual birth but she’d overheard from others about how it went.

“You woulda thought the mom would keep the babe.” An older nurse said, glaring at the room where Maria was.

“She’s probably too tired. The mom’s have a preference.” Another nurse said. They were clustered near the door and both jumped when Eve slid up next to them, a fake smile in place.

“Is the baby ready?” She asked politely.

The older nurse scoffed. “The kids gonna be out any second judging by how everything went.”

Eve nodded and waited by the door. Hydra having heard that Howard and Maria were expecting a child wanted Eve to check-up on the baby. Eve had a feeling they would want to use the Stark heir later on in the kid’s life, for what? Eve didn’t particularly know.

The doctor came out at that moment and Eve was handed a bundle of blue blankets.

Anthony was staring up at her with brown eyes that made Eve’s heart ache. 

_ What’s that?  _ Dahlia asked. Eve blinked in surprise, but then remembered Dahlia had never seen a baby or even heard of one.

Eve bid a farewell to the doctors and nurses and began to explain to Dahlia, the wonders of human life.

When they reached the nursery, Eve made sure they were alone before she set the baby down in crib provided. She then dug into her nurse uniform pocket and pulled out a small syringe. 

“I’m sorry kid.” She said before gently squeezing part of Anthony’s leg and inserting the needle as quickly as she could. He gave a startled cry and she quickly withdrew the needle and rubbed his leg. The chip she’d just inserted would stay there so Hydra could keep track of the kid even when they didn’t have eyes on him.

She heard footsteps approaching and she hid the needle back into her pocket and walked out of the room toward the exit.

 

**October 18, 1974**

“ _ Good morning sleepy head.” _

_ “How much longer do we have to stay here? I want to go home. Sophie-” _

_ “I know Anna, I know but we need to be careful. We’re going to hide everything tonight, lay low, and then we can return home.” _

 

Eve woke up with a start, sweat soaking through her nightgown. She quickly grabbed a piece of paper and a pen that was by her nightstand and wrote down everything. She read what she wrote in the moonlight, the ink slightly being smudged by her sweat.

She set the paper down and got out of bed, heading to the adjoining bathroom to splash water on her face.

_ What’s wrong? _

Dahlia and Eve didn’t share dreams or certain thoughts, Eve had learned. They were truly two different people. They could communicate but beyond that, if they wished their thoughts to be private, the other couldn’t hear or see it. 

“I just had a...dream.” Eve said splashing more water on her face. Was that even a dream? It felt more like a memory. And there was that name again...was her name Anna?

Eve sighed and shut the faucet off leaning her head against the cool mirror. 

_ Want me to take over?  _ Dahlia asked.

Eve shook her head no and walked back to the bedroom. “I just need a walk to clear my head.”

Dahlia backed off and Eve slipped on her robe that was at the end of her bed and headed out of the room.

The hallway was quiet, barely illuminated by the lights hanging overhead. She could see the guards at the end of the hall walking by, not even sparing her a glance.

Being one of Hydra’s top agents gave her some leeway and specialities, Hydra would do anything to keep her. 

She walked the opposite way of the guards and down another long hallway to a glass door that led to quarters garden.

She walked in and immediately felt the difference. It was still quiet, but she could hear the water fountain in the back and bugs fluttering around. The air was also heavy with moisture and humidity.

She walked past a cluster of Marigold’s, her fingers brushing against their yellow and orange leaves as she walked past them.

She sat down on a grey concrete bench and picked at a thread on the sleeve of her robe. 

She tried to remember things from the dream. She couldn’t put a face to the man talking to her, even his voice wasn’t sticking. He had a German accent?

Scowling at the ground, she kicked at the stone pathway in frustration, causing some of the stone to chip away and fly into a cluster of rose bushes.

“If I did that Hydra would make me pay.”

Eve was on her feet in a flash, turning around to see Lily smirking at her. She had her hair up and a blood red coat that covered her neck to ankle.

“What do you want?” Eve hissed trying to urge Dahlia to wake up in case things got bad.

“You’re cute when you get all defensive.” 

“Lily.” She warned.

“Baroness to you, I wasn’t aware we were on first name basis.” Lily said, her tone the same but her stance was tenser. 

“My apologies.” Eve gritted out.

Lily waved her off and walked around the bench, Eve turning with her, not wanting the woman out of her direct line of sight. 

“Apparently you have another mission coming up, a little town in Russia,” Lily said, leaning down to pick a rose. “What is it that you need to do down there?” She asked.

Eve remained silent.

“You can tell me, I already read the file, I just want to hear it from your own lips.” 

“I’m to retrieve a suitcase filled with information on Hydra.” She said.

Lily was watching her intently and Eve forced herself not to fidget under the woman’s intense gaze.

Lily walked closer, her expression now thoughtful. “Hydra did a good job with you.” She grabbed Eve’s chin and forced in downwards so they were eye to eye. 

“Do us both a favor and look inside the suitcase...see if it  _ sparks _ anything in you.”

With that she left the garden, leaving Eve all alone.

 

**October 19, 1974**

 

Eve was standing behind a small brick house, holding a paper in front of her. The paper had a drawing that seemed to have been made by red lipstick.

There were coordinates and a house that matched the one Eve was standing in the backyard of.

She stared at the map and then back at the ground, trying to decipher where exactly the documents were.

Eve heard a sound from within the house and she went still, watching intently for any movement within. 

A slight shift of the curtain that was covering the kitchen door’s window, made her tuck and roll back into the tree line behind the house. She stuffed the paper into her pants pocket and waited, her eyes never leaving the door. 

The door opened slowly and a gun came out first. Eve pressed herself closer to the forest floor, one hand reaching for her own gun.

“I know someone's there!” 

A woman, older than Eve was,and speaking English instead of the native Russian, called out. Eve ran the options over in her head. She could shoot the lady before the lady could move which would get rid of witnesses - Hydra didn’t like those - she could also sprint over there and knock the woman out. There would be a lot of questions but at least she wouldn’t have to kill.

“Come out you coward, I know what you’re here for and I will never tell you anything.”

Eve was confused. What was the old woman talking about? Was she saying she wouldn’t tell the coordinates of the box? Eve already had that and no one at Hydra had given any indication that anyone else knew where the box was.

Eve was so lost in thought she almost didn’t dodge the bullet that whizzed by her shoulder.

“ I said come out!” The lady screeched.

Eve could see a light flicking on from the house over. She needed this woman to be quiet. 

“Alright, I’m coming out!” She said, standing up slowly, making a show of pocketing her gun and then keeping her hands up. 

The woman opened the door more and Eve’s head burst into fire. Pain she’d only experienced in the chair pushed into her temples. 

She struggled not to let anything show, but it was taking all she could not to fall to her knees. She could hear Dahlia making distressed growling noises, and it must have been vocalized because the woman was looking at her in horror.

“My head.” She grunted out. Maybe she could distract the woman. “Before you try to shoot me..again. Could you toss me some pain killers?” 

The woman regarded her suspiciously but retreated back into her house. Eve listened to the woman moving around as she pulled out the note again. 

She managed to figure out where the files were just as the woman started coming back. 

Eve shoved the paper backing into the pocket and winced as another wave of pain - less strong than the first - hit her again.

“Here.” The woman said, tossing a bottle at Eve who caught it quickly and uncapped it, swallowing two dry.

The freaking files were in the bushes where Eve had been hiding, if only she hadn’t come out, or had more time to look at the paper. 

“I’m not here for what you think I’m here for...I think.” Eve said taking a step closer. “I’m just looking for something I buried here a while ago, when I was younger.” The lie fell smoothly from her lips and she gave herself a mental pat on the back. 

“That is bullshit.” The woman said. “I’ve lived here all my life, no ones put anything in my yard.”

“I can prove it, if you’d just let me dig it up.” Eve started backing up slowly and pointed at the Bush.

“It’s just over there, once I get it I’ll be out of your hair.”

The woman remained silent so Eve took it to mean she could start digging. She walked over to bushes and kneeled down, without any tools seeing she had no need for them and didn’t mind her hands being dirty. 

In a few minutes a long brown box was in her hands. She traced the carvings on top of the box and winced as the pain in her head returned. Normal pain medication really didn’t work well with super soldiers.

_ You’re remembering  _

She frowned at Dahlia’s observation and looked the box over, testing the strength of the lock. When it didn’t budge she turned to the woman and held the box out.

“See!” She called, waving the box back and forth.

_ The pain is because you’re recognizing things. You have been here before.  _ Dahlia continued, annoyed Eve was ignoring her.

“Bring it over here.” The woman commanded. Eve ignored the flash of annoyance and walked towards the lady. She really should just shoot the woman, make it easier.

_ But that isn’t you. _

Eve stood in front of the door and was suddenly blinded by the porch lights.

“Fine, you can g-” the woman stopped and the porch light went off and then back on again.

“Anna?” The woman asked, stepping down onto the ground.

The woman looked stunned, as if she’d seen a ghost.

“It’s you Anna.” The woman said grabbing Eve’s wrist.

“I’m sorry, you have the wrong person.” Eve replied coldly. What was with everyone and this Anna person?

She obviously wasn’t Anna, she was Eve..she was Eve.

“How are you so young?”

Eve’s head was killing her and her arm was hurting and she didn’t understand anything.

“Anna where the hell have you been these last 31 years? Where’s Eldrich?”

Eve pulled out of the woman’s hold. “I’m really sorry, you have the wrong person Sophie.”

_ Sophie,  _ where the hell had Sophie come from?

The woman seemed ready to grab her again but Eve bolted, using her advanced speed to rush her out of there.

Dahlia was snarling in confusion, sensing that Eve was not in control of herself but not fully understanding how far gone she was.

Eve finally collapsed against a tree and looked down at the box in her hand.

The headache had disappeared and she was glad it wasn’t starting up as she pried the box open. 

The latch broke, and inside she could see the files, papers and photos stuffed into it with care. She pulled them out and before even reading the title, she knew what they would say.  _ Zola, Baroness, Bloom, Schmidt, Soldier. _

Underneath was a small blue velvet bag and a red leather notebook. She opened the velvet bag first and pulled out a long pearl necklace, a gold band ring with diamonds and rubies on it, and simple gold band ring. Inscribed inside the plain rings band was “ _ From A to E” _

She put back the necklace and inscribed ring back into the bag, but hesitated at the other ring. She slid it onto her ring finger and felt the weight of it. It felt right, familiar.

She then opened the journal and two photos came tumbling out, ending up on her lap.

The first one had a picture of two teenage girls. One of the girls looked like a younger version of the older woman, and the other girl looked like Eve, just younger also. Eve swallowed the lump in her throat and flipped it over, seeing words written in tiny, precise letters. 

_ May 34, 1934: Picnic at Sophie’s house _

She put the photo down and picked up the second one, reading the writing first. 

_ December 23, 1943: Eldrich & Anna  ( Countdown to when Eldrich proposes starts now) _

A drop of water landed on the photo and Anna quickly rubbed it away with her sleeve. She looked up expecting to see clouds and feel raindrops, but the sky was clear.

_ They’re tears _

Dahlia’s voice was timid. She’d never seen Eve cry outside of nightmares or really bad injuries.

She wiped the tears away harshly and flipped the photo over.

It was a couple, their bodies pressed close together in a side hug. The girl had her face tilted up mid-laugh, the hand not wrapped around the man was cradled close to her chest and looked awkward, as if it was broken. The man had blond hair and kind smile and he looked like the man from her dreams and the girl, oh god the girl was a carbon copy of herself and Eve couldn’t breathe and everything was going dark and-.

_ “Wolpertinger?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. The hotel they were in was drafty so she had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she stirred the pot of hot chocolate on the stove. _

_ “My mother told me tales of it, they’re a Bavarian folklore. Bunnies with antlers and wings.” Eldrich said, sliding up behind Anna, resting his head on her shoulder. _

_ Her bad arm twinged and she made a little noise. _

_ “We’ll get that arm fixed. I know a guy in Latveria.” Eldrich said, kissing her neck, before moving away. _

_ Eve turned off the stove, gave the pot a final stir, and poured its contents into two cups. _

_ “And tomorrow I will teach you how to use a gun.” _

_ Anna startled. “Why would I need to use a gun?” _

_ “Too protect yourself. Incase something happens to me.” _

When Eve came to she read the files, absorbing all the information, forcing it into her head. She then burned them, watching as photos and papers and paper-clips went up in flames.

She then took the ring off and put it in the velvet bag and put that and the note-book and tucked them into her vest.

She then waited for the fire to die, and she scattered everything.

When she arrived back at the compound for her mission report, she just showed them the box. 

“It was opened when I got there.”

They weren’t happy of course, but they let it slide, seeing as they couldn’t prove she’d tampered with it.

She could feel Lily watching her from the doorway but she kept her back straight as she walked to her room. 

They had taken her life from her. Hydra had ripped and torn her to shreds and made her what she was now. God she wished she could remember more. Was Eldrich still alive? 

She  slipped the ring on and clenched her fist watching her knuckles turn white. She had to leave. 

_ Where would we go? _

Eve could tell Dahlia was reluctant. Dahlia was Hydra like Eve was. Dahlia was a product of Hydra just like Eve was. Two sides of the same coin.

“I don’t know. Anywhere but here, Dahlia you have to understand, this isn’t our home. They took me and ruined me and made you. You’ve never really been outside or had a normal life and I can’t remember mine because they stole it!” She slammed her fist into the wall, causing a crack to run down the wall.

 

**October 30, 1989**

The man collapsed to the ground in a broken heap.

_ There’s your kill for the day. _

Dahlia could feel the waves of bitterness rolling off Eve. 15 years on the run and all that had changed was Hydra was now after them. They still killed mercilessly, they still had each other, and they were now looking for who they were before. 

The first few years, Eve had gone to every contact she could before Hydra could get to them. After that, any information that could have helped her, was stomped by Hydra’s boots.

But she had one trick up her sleeve. Sophie. They didn’t know about her, or at least she assumed they didn’t know she did.

When she met up with Sophie again, it hadn’t gone that well. Sophie had claimed Eve was a clone, and shot her 2 times.

After a harrowing couple hours of Sophie freaking out about Eve’s wounds and trying to wrap her head around what Eve said, Sophie finally accepted.

Anna was Eve and Eve was Anna.

Introducing Dahlia to Sophie had been another hurdle that was accomplished after a month. Sophie was adapting pretty well, and helping Eve as much as she could with her memories.

Eve also insisted on being called Eve, because Anna was dead. She’s never be Anna again.

Even now, Eve would go over to Sophie’s house and talk and bake and just  _ be  _ with her, because she now had a piece of her past.

She also had a place to crash when Hydra got to close or her cover was blown.

It was nice being able to play with Sophie's grandchildren - Anastasia, Sarah, and Henrik- and being introduced to Sophie’s son Bartok, an accountant, and her daughter Sarah a florist. 

She’d been accepted to the fold and that’s all that her and Dahlia needed.

Dahlia was able to go out and explore, taking in the sights of Russia, England, Netherland, Sweden, Japan, Korea, Scotland, Russia again, and America.

Dahlia was awed by everything and while Eve was extremely happy, she was also saddened because Dahlia should have seen all this stuff before, or had a family, a life.

But, Hydra had ruined it all.

15 years and they were still after her and 15 years they still couldn’t have a normal life.

Eve and Dahlia were back on American soil, enjoying the city life, until Hydra’s agents had intercepted their fun.

Eve actually had an agenda today, but that was being pushed further and further in the day and she wasn’t happy.

“We’ve got to blend in more.” Eve said as Dahlia and her shifted. Dahlia murmured in agreement. 

She stepped over the bodies and out of the alley out onto the crowded alley.

She could see her target sprinting down the street, his shoes slapping the ground, a wicked smile on his face.

Another boy was chasing him down the street. 

“Tony, get back here!”

The two boys whizzed past and Eve headed the opposite way back to her apartment.

*

 

College parties were something Eve was glad she’d missed out on. It was overly loud, the smell of alcohol was everywhere, and if someone grinded into her side she was going to punch them, super soldier strength not reigned in. 

She made her way through the crowd, her eyes scanning for the brown haired teenager.

Anthony “Tony” Stark was going to be under her protection for some time. She knew Hydra wanted him, and she had to prepare him for that. She would also have to extract the chip she’d implanted when he was a baby, which was going to be a not so fun experience.

She finally spotted him in the back talking to his friends James “Rhodey” Rhodes and Virginia “Pepper” Potts. Rhodes was dressed up as a tourist, bright Hawaiian shirt and white sneakers making him stand out slightly from the dark corner. Pepper was in a complicated looking Lady Liberty outfit. Tony himself wore a suit,sunglasses, and a fake earpiece. 

She had done her costume in such a way that it would match Tony’s. A skintight cat suit, a belt with a holster containing her gun disguised as a water gun, thigh high boots, and a black wig.

She made sure the drink in her hand was held loosely before making her way over to Tony, adding a little sway to her hips  

She placed herself behind him, effectively blocking him from the buffet table, so when  he turned to head over to the table, her drink went flying all over herself and him.

She altered her voice so it was higher and she pulled a ‘kicked puppy look’. “Oohhh my god. I am sooo sorry.” She added a slight slur to her words and started wiping the liquid off of Tony’s chest by using her sleeve. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry it was my fault.” He said taking her hands off of his chest before motioning to the buffet line.

“Why don’t we get some napkins and clean ourselves up?” He asked, already leading her over with a firm press against her lower back.

She could see Pepper’s face turning angry and Rhodey starting to laugh, but Tony was unperturbed by his friends.

“Here.” He said handing her some napkins.

“Thank you.” She said pouring in a lot of sincerity and began to dry her top, making a show of pulling the zipper down to get some of the drink that had splashed on her chest.

“There must be something I can do that will make it up to you.” She pouted, stepping closer. 

“Really it’s fine. Getting to spend some time with a pretty girl like you was well worth it.” He laughed, not moving an inch when she moved closer. Here was her chance. She had to take it now.

“At least let me thank you properly.” She whispered in his ear before pulling him by his suit tie.

He followed without a complaint and she found an abandoned room and pushed him inside.

She raised herself on tip-toes while simultaneously pulling him down. Their lips touched and she let him push her against the door, one of his hands resting on her hip, the other coiling into her hair.

“That’s quite a thank you.” He said, pulling away slightly. 

“Think of it also as an apology.” She kissed him again before moving her hand to his neck and pressing down on his carotid pulse. 

His 5’9 frame collapsed on her and she walked him over to the bed, laying him down gently. This was going to be the tricky part, if she didn’t place the device directly where she injected it last time, the chip wouldn’t come out.

She took off his sock and shoe and rolled up his pants leg. Her eyes focused in the dark enough so she could just see the slightest dip in his ankle, showing where the injection sight was.

She placed the device in the same place and inserted it, waiting with bated breath as she slowly pulled syringe, and watched as a light blue liquid came out.

The chip would have disintegrated to a liquid to make it harder to remove but she had managed to steal a prototype from one of Hydra’s labs.

Once she’d removed everything, she put his socks and shoe back on and ran out of the room, nearly knocking over Pepper and Rhodey.

“Hey!” Pepper called in outrage before opening the door. She let out a little scream and ran in to check on Tony.   
Eve could hear Rhodey running after her, but she was already gone, vanishing into the night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm using RDJ's actual height instead of Tony Stark's just because this is based off of the MCU and not the characters. Same for when I mentioned Natasha, I'm using ScarJo's height.


	6. Into the Fire

** August 1, 1990 8:54 pm **

 

Eve twirled the spoon in her hand with an eased grace that was keeping a group of stoned teenagers a couple of booths over entranced. She let it slide through her fingers like liquid as she waited for the waitress to bring over her coffee.

The joint she was in was a simple, run of the mill greasy spoon. Bright orange and lime filled the entire diner, showing every spec of dirt and dropped food. The waitresses wore gaudy roller blades with the diners logo on them. One waitress seemed to not even bother and just had the laces of her shoes tied to her apron while she walked around in gym shoes.

It was a nice enough place, the food was good - Eve should know, she'd been eating her more times than she would have liked-  and as long as no one requested disco songs on the jukebox, she was all peachy. 

"Here you go Miss Knight." The waitress set down a large cup of coffee and a couple creamers. Eve nodded in thanks and opened the creamer with one hand, the other still swirling the spoon. 

She'd been coming here for almost a year now. It was a frequent hang out for Tony and his friends - Virginia Potts and James Rhodes- and Eve had made a promise to watch out for that boy,protect him, because God knows what would happen to him without her watchful eyes.

A Hydra agent had almost clubbed him and his friend the night before when the two had been returning from a study session at their campus library.

Eve stopped twirling her spoon and dunked it into the coffee so she could blend together all the cream and sugar she'd added.

A loud laugh drew her attention away from her drink and over to the booth beside her. Tony was teasing Pepper about the whipped cream she'd gotten on her nose - making the girls face almost as red as her hair- while James just rolled his eyes in amusement.

Eve watched with concealed amusement. She was glad Tony had such great people as friends. 

Tony scooped more whipped cream off of the top of Pepper's milkshake to replace the cream Pepper had removed from her nose. There was more squeals from Pepper and Tony leaned away to keep from getting smacked by Pepper...and then he made eye contact with Eve. She nonchalantly turned her head and drank some of her coffee.

She certainly didn't have any real connection with him, but she felt responsible for him. She'd almost let Hydra have him, and she'd protect him as long as the super soldier serum ran through her veins.

She could feel Dahlia squirm and she drank her coffee faster.

Dahlia was sensing something, or someone, outside the diner. There was something in that air that didn't feel right, and Eve wearily watched the door as an oblivious couple walked in; trailing behind them was the source of unease.

Eve immediately stood up, her coffee long forgotten. She unwillingly looked at Tony's table and again made eye contact with the boy. She turned back to the..thing, standing at the front of the diner.

The familiar blood red coat and hard blue eyes, sparkling with victory.

"Eve." The woman said in mock joy, taking smooth strides to stand before Eve. "I'm so pleased to see you, won't you please sit down." The woman gestured to the table where Eve's drink laid getting cold. The woman's plastic smile was just large enough for Eve to see part of a fang.

"Lily." Eve growled out, trying her hardest to suppress Dahlia's urge to switch. She cast another glance at Tony who was failing at acting like he wasn't listening in on them as his friends remained oblivious.

"I was just about to pay the check, why don't we take this outside?"

"Sit. Down." Lily ordered, the smile gone from her lips. "I'm sure you wouldn't want your precious getting hurt now would you?" She whispered, finally looking at Tony with a wicked gaze. The boy pressed himself into the booth and Eve let Lily grab her arm and push her into the booth without protest.

The woman sat across from each other, eyeing one another with barley concealed distaste.

"16 years, I'm very impressed." The Baroness began, slowly taking off her white gloves. 

"Seems like Hydra's slacking." Eve said with a shrug.

"Oh I assure you they are not, they have better things to do." The Baroness laid her gloves flat on the table and rest her elbows on them and leaned forward. "Have you ever heard of the Winter Soldier Program?"

Eve shook her head no, though the word did sound familiar and her head was starting to ache.

"You were an early prototype, but we have worked out the many kinks we need to make the perfect  _soldier."_  

"Why don't you get to the point."

"I'm not here for the boy so you can stop doing that twitching thing." Lily looked down with disgust at Eve's hand which was shaking uncontrollably. 

_Dahlia_

The other huffed but the tremors ceased.

"The men outside though, are. I'm here because I feel you aren't as stupid as you look. And you seem to have bonded with that boy, so I know you will do anything to save him.I told the men outside to give you 5 minutes, so you can prepare yourself and the kid if need be."

Eve didn't like where this was headed one bit.

"What's in it for you?"

Lily slowly began sliding her hands back into her gloves, her mouth breaking into the largest smile Eve had ever seen on her, one that showed all her fangs.   
"You'll see when we get there." Lily said before gracefully sliding out of the booth.

Eve waited a moment and tried to process exactly what had happened. 

"Seems like you're going to get a chance to play." She murmured to Dahlia, wondering just how many men the Baroness had left outside for her. She got out of the booth and threw some money down on the table, not noticing that as she walked away, Tony was starting to follow.

 


	7. Cul de sac

**August 1, 1990 9:05pm**

 

The night air was muggy, making Eve's hair frizz slightly. The sound outside of the diner was fairly quite, just the sound of cars speeding by and the regular nightlife noises- an owl hooting, crickets chirping.

She closed her eyes and focused, listening to the heavy breathing of the Hydra agents that were waiting in the back of the diner. 

The door behind her opened and she turned slightly to see an awkward looking Tony Stark approaching her.

She frowned, not liking this one bit, she could hear the agents shuffling closer now, knowing that their target was now outside.

"You need to explain what's going on..now, or I'll..." Tony trailed off and Eve turned around to see a Hydra agent appearing around the corner.

"Not now kid." Eve grumbled, keeping her eyes on the agent. So far the others had stayed behind - 4 of them- which was a good sign. She could hold these guys off and convince Tony and his friends to leave the diner and get somewhere safe. She figured it'd take about 10 minutes to take down all the guys, possibly less if they were not as trained-

"I think right now is a good time. And I am not a kid." Tony hissed, grabbing her bicep.

She looked at where his hand was gripping her arm and then back at the Hydra agent, and then back at him. Why did nothing ever go right for her.

"Good evening, I think you have something I want." The Hydra agent was right in front of her and Tony, smiling in a way that had Eve feel sick. She adjusted her stance to stand more directly in front of the young Stark and felt him drop his hand from her bicep.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about sir, I believe you're mistaken." 

She slowly backed up, reaching her hand behind to gently nudge Tony backwards. The kid was staying blessedly silent now and-

"Listen here buster, we don't have whatever the fuck you want." Tony pushed Eve so he was standing next to her and she began cursing in her head, not impressing Dahlia who just wanted to go after the guy in front of them.

"Actually, you're wrong Mr. Stark."

Eve noticed Tony paling at the mention of his name and shoved the kid behind her again.

"You have exactly what we need Mr. Stark. We need you." The man reached for the weapon but Eve didn't hesitate. She punched him with her left arm, not restraining any of the power. He crumpled right away and she could hear the other agents running towards them.

"You just had to follow me didn't you." Eve said, pushing the boy towards her car. "What in the hell possessed you to follow me?"

"Your the one that was watching me, I'm not stupid, I've noticed you coming to the diner." Tony planted his feet, trying to keep Eve from pushing him but she was way stronger.

"You're gonna text your friends right now and tell them to go home." She opened her car door for him and shoved him in, rushing over to her side of the car. She glanced over her shoulder in time to see the agents just a few feet away. She slid in and started the car. The Aston Martin purred as she put the car into drive.

"Nice Bond car." Tony said, buckling himself in as the car exited the parking lot and onto the road.

"Text your friends Tony."

"Why the hell does everyone know who I am?" He murmured but did what she said. Dahlia wasn't happy about not getting to fight the Hydra agents and Eve restrained herself from rolling her eyes. It was basic instinct for Dahlia to fight, but the top priority was keeping Tony safe and far away from the agents as possible, and she told Dahlia as much as that.

"This is kidnapping." Tony said, waving his phone in front of her face. " I can call 9-1-1 right now you know."

Eve rolled down the window of the car and snatched his phone, whipping it into a cluster of bushes they passed.

"They won't be able to track you now." She almost laughed at his huff of indignation. 

"What did your father tell you about Hydra?" She asked, making a turn into a cul de sac. 

"They were the bad guys that fought Captain America in the 1940's." He said, raising an eyebrow as one of the houses garage doors opened and Eve pulled in. The garage door shut behind them and Eve cut the engine, leaving them in darkness. She twisted in her seat to look out the back and Tony followed suit, curious to see what she was looking at.

They waited for several seconds before some motorcycles and large jeep sped past. 

"Those are Hydra agents, the man who I punched? he was a Hydra agent."

"That's...impossible."

"I'm afraid not, Hydra is very much still around, and they want you." 

Eve opened the door and climbed out of the car, wondering what the next course of action should be. Having to be near Tony for so long had led to her having to purchase a house and create an alias. She was masquerading as Jenna Knight, managing not to draw suspicion to herself by interacting with her neighbors so no one would feel like she was an enigma to the cul de sac. 

She figured they could stay here for a while, until it was safe for Tony to go back home, though that brought up the issue about people thinking he’d been kidnapped and managing to convince him to stay with her for a few days. 

She heard the other car door slam shut and she pushed off the car, walking over to the boy to steer him towards the door. Her eyes easily could see what was happening in the dark but the younger boy was having difficulties. 

She unlocked the garage door that led into the house and flipped the switch that would illuminate the hallway. It was definitely an upgrade from the apartment she’d originally been staying at. The floor was carpeted by a thick beige rug, which matched the peach colored walls. As they walked further in they stepped into the kitchen. The automatic lights switched on to illuminate the grey and blue themed kitchen. Eve placed her car keys onto a stack of her aviation magazines that sat on the kitchens stainless steel island and motioned for Tony to sit on one of the stools that were placed around the island.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Tony said wearily, his eyes flickering between her and the darkened room behind him, reluctant to sit down until she switched on the living room lights, revealing a modernistic white and black room with a red brick fireplace. 

Tony easily relaxed now that he knew what was behind him.

“I’ll explain everything in a moment.” Eve said softly, heading over to the kitchen cabinets closest to the fridge so she could pull out some hot cocoa mix. The drink would be good for shock, which she assumed Tony was probably going through even though he wasn’t showing any outward signs. 

While she prepared the cocoa, she tossed around some ideas about how she should explain the situation to Tony. She didn’t know how much information she should tell him.

“Why don’t you ask me some questions, and I’ll answer them to the best of my ability.” 

Tony nodded in acceptance and looked down at his hands, thinking of a question.

“How long have you been watching me at the diner?”

“A year.”

Tony looked shocked and quickly spat out his next question. “Have you been watching me longer than that?”

She nodded.

“How long?”

Eve bit the bottom of her lip as she thought about her response.

“On and off for a few years.”

Tony paled, his hands gripping the edge of the island tightly.

“You were the girl from the halloween party last year.”

She nodded again.

“What the hell did you do to me?” 

“I removed something from you. So you’re welcome, though technically I put it into you in the first place..” She trailed off.

His face went from angry to confused, and she sighed heavily, slumping against the counter.

“When you were born, I was still an agent of Hydra. I was tasked with placing a chip inside of you so Hydra could keep an eye on you. I managed to break free from them and a year ago I removed the tracker from your system.”

“You’re Hydra.”

“I  _ was  _ Hydra. Not anymore. 16 years on the run.”

“You don’t look that old.” Tony grumbled.

She smiled bitterly at the irony of that. “I’m older than your parents.” She smirked as his scoffed in disbelief.

“Sure.” He crossed his arms over his chest and stared her down.

“When were you born then?”   
Eve hesitated, uneasy that she couldn’t remember her birthday. 

“I-.” She thought harder, thinking about the file she’d discovered about herself and everything Sophie had told her.

“1919 the 11th of April.” She finally replied, waiting patiently as he absorbed the information.

“That’s such bullshit.” He gaped.

Eve chuckled and went to hand him the mug of cocoa that had been cooling next to her for the past few minutes. 

He drank it right away, never taking his eyes off her.

“I’m going to need to keep you here for a few days, until its safe for you to go back to your house.” Eve said it as calmly as possible but Tony still startled, choking out his drink.

“What?!” He coughed out.

“We’ll talk about it in the morning. There’s a spare room for you up the stairs and the first door on the left. Bathroom’s right next to it. Please wash the mug when your done.”   
With that she left the room, heading upstairs to her own room. She didn’t need sleep for now, but she needed a quiet space for herself to just think and come up with a plan for herself and Tony.


	8. Hostage

**August 2, 1990 4:32am**

 

Dahlia could hear the Stark heir restlessly moving in his bed. She gritted her teeth in frustration, her patience wearing thinner the longer Eve went with the pacifist route. Dahlia had come to terms with her need to kill faster than Eve had. She had accepted she was a Hydra creation, the urges would always be programmed in her. Eve had suggested therapy but that would never work what with the situation the both of them were in.

Eve had gone into hibernation mode to think up a plan about what to do about Tony. They hadn't anticipated having to keep the kid with them, so it was unfamiliar territory as what to do with him. 

With a growl she kicked the sheets off her body, the bed suddenly becoming too hot for her. She racked a hand through her hair and got up from the bed, wincing when her bare feet touched the cold floors. The house was blasting A.C and Dahlia was craving the overheated bed but she knew staying there wouldn't do her any good. She walked over to the adjoining bathroom and put on the socks that were on the edge of the bathtub. She then proceeded to turn the sink on and splash water on herself. 

The water felt good on her face and she kept her eyes closed for a moment, just breathing and settling her nerves. She didn't know how she felt about Tony. Eve of course was all about protecting the kid, breaking the Hydra programming was as easy as breaking a window. Dahlia was still struggling, not voicing her distress to Eve for fear...for of what she didn't know. Maybe not being able to come out? Would Eve force her to stay inside if she believed Dahlia wasn't a hundred percent on board with saving Tony?

She glared at herself in the mirror, taking in every detail. The harsh jawline, the wild look in the shared blue eyes, flat brown hair. She looked exactly like Eve and she secretly hated it. Sure, Eve was pretty, she had well muscled thighs and arms, a dimple when she smiled, she was delicate and deadly. But she wasn't Dahlia and Dahlia could never be her. This was and always would be Eve's body, Dahlia was just a trespasser, a parasite.

She clenched her hand and pushed down the impulse to punch the mirror. She wanted to be her own self, she wanted a body she could call her own. She growled with frustration and walked out of the bathroom, deciding to head downstairs to get something to drink, something to distract her from the depressing thoughts swirling through her head.

She was just taking her first sip of brandy when Tony walked into the living room, his eyes focusing on her blearily in his half asleep state.

"What are you doing up?" He questioned, flopping onto the couch next to her, not caring about keeping any personal space between them.

"I could ask you the same." She murmured. 

She could see him looking at her in shock. Her voice was always lower and harsher's than Eve's. It was one of the few things that could distinguish the two of them.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Try everyday of my life kid." She swallowed the rest of the brandy and stared down into the glass.

"Is this some sort of Jekyll and Mr.Hyde situation?" Tony's voice was nervous and he'd moved slightly away from her. She turned to look him in the eye, taking in his rising pulse.

"Who are Jekyll and Hyde?"

He sputtered out a laugh and tugged at his shirt nervously. "Scientist who experimented on himself and created an alter ego. A monster." 

Dahlia let that sink in, her mood dropping even lower. She drew her feet up and wrapped her arms around them, her grip on the glass tightening.

"You calling me a monster Tony?"

He blinked at her and smiled shakily. "I don't really know you...or well who you are right now."

"You're right." She reached down to the floor and grabbed the bottle of Brandy, adding more to her glass. 

"What's your story then?" He asked wearily, not scooting to where he was sitting before but relaxing slightly. 

"My story?" She asked. No one had ever asked her that. Given it was usually because everyone met Eve first and then she was introduced and skipped over, as if they didn't talk about her then she wasn't really there. Sophie was always uncomfortable when Dahlia was out so she'd learned to hide. The old woman didn't even want her around her grandchildren. She understood that, didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. And now here was Tony asking about her. It made her feel somehow lighter inside.

"I'm a product of Hydra, an experiment. I can recite back what happened to me from my case file but all I can actually remember from the experience was waking up in Eve's body. At the time I was on a steel chair in some cold medical facility and Eve was in my head. I learned that I had been...installed in her and we were two people in one body."

"So it's not a personality disorder...you both are really completely different people?" 

"Correct."

"What's your name then?"

Dahlia smiled at that. "Dahlia, Eve named me."

"Why were you created? If you don't mind me asking."

Dahlia drank from the glass again, thrown off from the word "created". She wouldn't be alive if it were not for the sick bastards that had experimented, tortured, and conditioned Anna into Eve, and Eve into the Night Witch.

"There's a program Hydra created to make super soldiers, to make their own versions of Captain America. I'm the result of trauma and the serum." She finished off her drink and set the glass back down. 

Tony rested a hand on her knee and squeezed gently. "I'm sorry."

She looked at him in surprise. She watched as he got up and left before hastily wiping away the tears that were starting to fall.

 

*

 

Eve woke up feeling refreshed except for the reminiscent taste of brandy in her mouth. Dahlia was silent when Eve questioned it and she decided not to push it. Getting up off the couch she headed upstairs to use the toilet, take a shower and brush away the sour taste in her mouth. She changed into a pair of jean shorts and a paisley printed top, tying her still wet hair into a pony-tail, opting to air dry it instead of using a blow dryer.

When she went downstairs Tony was already at the island eating a bowel of cereal. His eyes looked her over and he gave her a wide smile. "You're Eve today?"

Eve gave him a questioning look, searching as to why he would say that.

"I met Dahlia earlier." He explained, shoving a large spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

Eve frowned and Tony mistook her expression and panicked. "I didn't do anything to her I swear, she was actually pretty cool, I was scared of her but when we got talking it was better."

Eve tried to prompt Dahlia to wake up but her counterpart remained silent. Eve was glad that Tony was taking a liking to Dahlia but she was worried about why the latter wasn't responding to her.

"I'm glad you like her." Eve said softly and took the seat next to Tony. "Let's talk about strategies now." 

Tony stopped eating and looked at her expectantly.

"You have managed to be kidnapped 4 times now." She held a hand up to stop him from making a complaint. "We're going to stage this like any other kidnapping, this will keep your parents from identifying me and my connection to Hydra, and Hydra will know my covers blown but at least you'll be safe. Dahlia and I are just going to have to move on for a bit. We'll have someone else watch you until it's safe for me to return.

"How do you know that I won't tell them everything?" A look of defiance crossing his face.

Eve wasn't as intimidating as Dahlia but she could hold her own. She leaned closer, her nose almost brushing his.

"Because I am the only thing keeping Hydra from taking you and using you as their new toy. They will not let you go. Thousands of people disappear because of them daily, they are everywhere. What makes you so special that you could escape them?"

Tony sat back uncomfortably as Eve stood up. "I'll keep you here for 2 days, that'll give me enough time to type up a ransom note, I'll drop you off, take the money." She raised an eyebrow at when Tony looked at her angrily.

"It's hard to come by money. Your family won't miss it."

She crossed over to the pantry and retrieved 2 duffle bags. One she threw up onto the counter, narrowly missing the cereal bowel, while the other she slung over her shoulder. 

"That bag will be for the money. I'm going to have you place the money into the bag yourself because I know they're going to be putting tracers in the bag they try to give me." Tony gave her an impressed look. "I've studied as much as I can about you and your family Tony." She left out the fact that it was due to stealing the files Hydra had on him because of the chip she'd installed in him. 

She headed upstairs, Tony's eager footsteps following behind her. "I'm packing my belongings." She explained standing in front of her closed door. He nodded and she crossed her arms. " _Personal_ belongings."

"Hey you know everything about me." He huffed, not backing down. Eve rolled her eyes and opened the door into her room. 

She didn't have that many possessions so they packed everything quite quickly. When it came to a small wooden box she paused. Tony watched as she pulled out a thin chain with two rings on. Her fingers didn't fit them anymore and it was safer to keep them together. She put it around her neck and shut the box, stuffing it into the duffel. Tony picked up the red journal and made to hand it to her but it slipped and dropped to the floor. The back of the cover separated from the journal and Eve just stared at it. The journal was very old and had nothing in it. She'd gone over it a thousand times and it was completely blank so it was useless and she shouldn't care but she still sank to the floor and held the broken journal in her hands.

"I'm sorry." Tony said. 

Eve shook her head and started to stand up to throw it out when something caught her eye. "Tony you genius." She whispered, confusing the boy as she looked at the cover closer. There was a little slit, with a tiny slip of paper poking out. She pulled the yellowed paper out slowly careful not to rip it. On it were a set of coordinates and underneath 5 digits. 

She laughed hysterically, scaring Tony. "I've had this for fifteen years..and you drop it.." She wheezed hard trying to get her words out. "You drop it and this comes out, how the hell didn't I find it." She gave a final laugh before going silent and rocking back on her heels to stand up. "Shit." She whispered, tucking the paper into her jean pocket. "We have shopping to do, leave the journal there, I'll throw it out later." She was all business now, zippering up the duffle bag and leaving it on the floor next to the journal. She'd have to check the lead out at another time.

 

**August 3, 1990 1:32 am**

Dahlia wasn't surprised as last time to have Tony sitting next to her, one of the afghan blankets wrapped around his shoulders. He was facing her, sitting crossed legged, a puzzled look on his face. 

"So Eve doesn't remember any of this? How does that work if she's inside your head? Is she dormant?"

Dahlia pursed her lips and tried to explain as best as she could. She'd never been good with words, that had always been Eve. 

"We are able to observe each other when one of us is on the inside. We are able to communicate but our actual inner thoughts and dreams and such are private, we don't share that. As for being dormant...it's more like she's just asleep. She falls to sleep like she normally does and I am allowed to take over, or I can sleep like her too."

Tony nodded his head and scooted closer. 

"What's it like being so strong?" She recalled Eve telling her about "puppy dog eyes" and she now had an image to reference. Tony was looking at her with such awe that she could feel her cheeks heat up. 

"It's pretty cool." She said, hoping she'd used the word properly.

Tony laughed and grabbed her arm, causing her to startle and push him off her, effectively pinning him to the sofa cushions. His eyes were widened with fear and excitement and Dahlia felt a weird emotion building up inside her. Her stomach also felt weird and she swallowed as she felt him shift under her. He looked up at where she was holding his wrists and then back at her. He licked his lips slowly and smirked.

"Wanna let go now?" 

She abruptly dropped her hold on him and sat up, letting him sit up fully. 

"I don't like to be touched without warning." The words were harsh on her tongue and she felt unsure at to what was happening.

"I'm sorry, do you mind if I touch your arm?" He whispered, edging his hand closer to hers. She nodded her consent and let him grab her arm and gently tugged her closer to the table til their elbows were resting on the wood and they were holding hands.

"You want to arm wrestle?" She asked.

"You know what it is?" He asked surprised.

She gave him an astonished look. "I'm 71, I've been around long enough to know what arm wrestling is."

He looked her over and smirked that same one as when she had him pinned on the couch.

"I always was into older woman."

She blinked and let out a short bark of laughter before forcing his hand down onto the table, instantly winning.

He pouted before telling her to do it again, his infectiousness grin warming something inside of her.

 

**August 4, 1990 6:24 pm**

Eve looked at everything they'd spread out on the living room table. 2 walkie talkies, rope, gag, a new set of clothes, gloves, and a voice changer. They'd kept the ruse up the entire 2 days. She made sure that when they went shopping she kept a possessive hold on him, that he acted scared. She wanted anyone to have seen her to say that she was acting differently, that the strange man with her was uncomfortable and scared. She bought everything at separate locations, talked very little, and otherwise didn't leave the house, missing a neighborhood block party were she feigned sickness. The only thing she did alone was mail the ransom letter to the Stark household.

"You know what to do?" She asked again, watching as he picked up the green torn shirt and baggy shorts.

"Can't believe I have to wear this." He grumbled and Eve gave a little laugh. 

"It's a precaution. Most of your kidnappers did this, put you in more civilian style clothing so its harder to identify you, in case they had to move you and not draw suspicion onto themselves."

Tony grumbled some more but began to change into the clothes, handing over his designer jeans and shirt over to Eve when he was done. Eve gave him a nod in thanks and threw the clothes haphazardly over the couch, making him grumble louder. 

"Do you know what to do?" She asked again and Tony gave her a thumbs up. He ran the plan by her one more time and she smiled in relief. "Let's get this show on the road then eh?"

Tony hesitated as she slid on her gloves and clipped the walkie talkie to her belt next to the holster for her gun. 

"What's wrong?" She asked placing her hands on her hips, her hand hovering over the voice changer, just about to clip it onto her belt as well. 

"I...I want to say good bye." He whispered.

"Stockholm syndrome catching up to ya?" She asked reaching up to ruffle his hair to show she was joking.

He huffed and hesitantly placed his arms around her, bringing her closer to him til her chin was resting on his shoulder. His grip was tight and she easily copied his movement, squeezing just as tightly. They stood like that for a few moments before she pulled away from him.

"I wanna say good bye to Dahlia too." 

Eve felt a wave of love rush over her and she almost went in for another hug. Tony was accepting of her and  _Dahlia._ She never knew of anyone who would do that. She knew that Dahlia had been talking to Tony at night and she was just so relieved and proud that Dahlia was making a connection that was someone other than her. She had a semi connection with Sophie's grandchildren, herself basically a child, but Sophie disliked her and rarely let Dahlia play with the kids and that hurt Eve. The fact that he was so accepting made her want to protect him even more.

"Ok." She said softly, retreating inside herself.

Dahlia immediately drew Tony into a tight hug, trapping his arms between them. He gave a laugh and gently pushed her away, causing her to feel rejected and confused, but he then placed one hand on her hip and used the other to place a finger under her chin to tilt her head up. Her brows drew together in confusion as his face came closer and then his lips were pressing softly against hers. She made a startled sound, before leaning against Tony and placing her hands on his shoulders to bring him down more. He was so gentle and tender and Dahlia had never experienced it before. His hand moved further up to rest against her lower back, making her press up against him. The hand on her chin moved to her cheek to cup it and his thumb caressed her jaw. He made a little noise as she pressed herself even closer to him and moved her hands to interlace around his neck. She parted her lips, letting his tongue inside her mouth. She'd never felt like this, had never been held so gently and so possessively. 

"Stay safe." He whispered against her lips before moving and kissing her forehead.

Dahlia stared up at him and for the first time felt the need to resist the switch. She didn't want to give control over to Eve, she didn't want to lose him. She looked up at him sadly and let the shift take over just as he looked about to say something.

Eve took in his hurt look and felt a touch of fear. She had felt Dahlia's hesitance and that in itself was dangerous. Dangerous to her.

 

*

 

Eve watched through the night vision goggles, her eyes trained on Tony as he kneeled next to the empty duffle bag. The rope around his wrists were tied just tight enough to be uncomfortable, same with his gag. She could see how awkward he was feeling, his weight shifting from knee to knee and his sighs. Frankly from this angle she didn't need the goggles or the walkie talkie - she could hear and see everything perfectly- but the Stark's and the FBI didn't know that. She had to appear like a normal criminal and when she fled the scene she was going to leave the walkie talkie, voice changer, and goggles behind.

She could hear the faint crunch of tires on gravel and she hunkered down lower in the grass. She'd chosen a spot just off the high way. It had a gravel pathway that led to an abandoned shed with enough tall grass to hide her.

She watched as the headlights bathed Tony in light and the sound of multiple voices, expressing their worry and relief at seeing Tony. One voice Eve recognized as Howard's sounded annoyed towards Tony.

Maria Carbonell ran to her son, pushing past the officers who tried to keep her back. She pulled him into her arms and she whispered comforting words to him, an agent not that far behind to untie the ropes and remove the gags. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead before picking up the walkie talkie that was resting on his knees and yelling into it.

"Alright you sick bastard, we have your money."

The woman's faint Italian accent rang out as Eve turned on the voice changer and the walkie talkie.

"Bring the bag out and have the boy put the money into the duffle bag. I'm watching, I will shoot without hesitation Mrs. Stark, don't try anything funny."

Maria's glare intensified as she talked to the agent. He motioned for another agent to walk over with the bag that held the two million in cash. Tony stuffed the money into the duffle bag.

"Now everyone back away from the bag, take the boy with you, I have guns trained on you." 

They did as she said, taking Tony and going back into their cars and backing out. She wasn't stupid, she knew there were other cars with their headlights off, some agents in the grass with their guns drawn, waiting for her to come out. 

"Showtime." She whispered. She jumped up from her hiding spot and ran towards the bag, startling the agents. One shot at her but she ran faster, snatching the bag and loosing the walkie talkie, voice change, and goggles. She ran faster than they could start their cars and she could hear them cursing and asking "what the fuck was that." She didn't slow down her speed til she reached her car about 6 miles away parked at a gas station. She shoved the money into the rental car's trunk before jumping into the front seat, driving out in the opposite direction of the scene just as two standard police cars rushed past her.

She smiled and headed towards the storage garage that her car with her possessions in it. 

She knew she would have to talk to Dahlia, and she knew she would miss Tony but she needed to find out what the slip of paper was for and she had a phone call to make.

She pulled out her phone and speed dialed, waiting impatiently for them to pick up.

"Hello?" A groggy woman's voice came on.

Eve felt slightly guilty, remembering the time difference. "Hi Sharon its me, I'm going to need a favor in regards of Anthony Stark." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sharon's time to shine next chapter :)


End file.
